


Leaps and Bounds

by Le_mango



Series: The last of my sanity [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dina's been the town mom since she was 12, F/F, Gen, I love my NPC's a little to much, Not a whole lot of plot, This is when they are all babies, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: Compilation of short stories in the time between the first and second game. Ellie is smol and angry (Smongry?). Dina is a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

      She wasn’t entirely sure what had caused it but the anger and rage had swollen through her chest faster than any bullet. Her fist struck against the rough bark sending a shudder through her arm up to her elbow. Was it the sudden surge of support from dozens of people she didn’t know? Most of it seemed fake, forced even. Slam. Ellie’s fist connected with the trunk again. How overly comfortable everyone seemed ignoring the world around them. Both hands were flying and this impact was hard enough to make her teeth rattle. “God. Fucking. Dammit.” She hissed pounding the tree over and over again. Some idiot had gotten bitten and died the entire town mourned for a few days but now it had just been pushed aside. It’s not like he had any direct family to mourn him, but surely she could have done something. Her hand smashed into the truck and a chunk of bark flew off. Does it even matter what happens? No one has any ounce of control but they always try to pretend, it was infuriating.

      The thrashing slowed as the pain of her knuckles finally started register. Ellie inhaled sharply and leaned forward resting her head on the tree she had just been abusing. She refused to cry. Not one tear was allowed to escape, no cry of pain, sorrow, whatever the hell this was. Her breathing was staggered as she tried forcing some amount of control over the wave that had overtaken her at such a disturbing rate. She finally glanced down at her hands numbly noting the torn knuckles and deep cuts. “Shit.” She spat trying to open and close her hands but only being met with immobilizing pain. “I’m so stupid!” She yelled kicking the base of the tree stubbing multiple toes at once. “Fuck!” Another immediately regretted decision.

      It had been weeks since they had made it back to the damn and she had thrown all of her energy towards building and expanding a wall around the little settlement. It allowed her to stay on the edge and avoid most people. It seemed like she was suddenly stuck in the middle of a crowd with little to no privacy. And nothing made you stick out more than being new. Nothing felt right it was just, aggravating. Everything just seemed too loud and there was never just a quiet corner.

      She ground her teeth cringing as she tried to pull out a piece of wood that had embedded itself between her first two knuckles. She moved it and was met with a spark of pain and a new trail of blood. Maybe she had truly messed up this time. Ellie glanced over her shoulder to find that there was still no one in sight. There’s no way she could handle this on her own. She delicately places her hands in the hoodie pockets and picked her way back to the main group.

      “There you are,” Jonah called out. “We were about to come looking for you. Find any good trees for us?” He joked looking directly at the thick forest that surrounded them. A handful of other guys were behind him spending more time goofing off then piecing together the wiring for the fence.

      “None of them look as stumpy as you.” That earned a few chuckles. Jonah turned and they were quickly silenced.

      “Not bad,” he grinned. “We’re probably going to finish up and get dinner pretty soon. Care to join?”

      “I’m not feeling great.” Ellie stepped to the side nervously. “I think I’m just going head home early today.”

      “No problem. Thanks for the help today.” He waved before turning back to the group.

      Ellie had entered the town sooner than she had hoped. She walked quickly with her head down trying not to attract any attention. Joel and her had ended up staying in Tommy’s house which was one of the original buildings. That also meant it was practically in the center of everything. A few people waved as she passed and Ellie just nodded a slight acknowledgment. She could feel blood starting to stick to the inside of her pockets and the stinging was numbing both of her hands. As much as she hated to admit it this was really a mess. Having also been one of the first things set up the hospital was pretty close to Tommy’s house. Ellie unenthusiastically continued on to the small building.

      Hospital was a strong word. It was a stripped down storage space for all of their medical supplies with a few rooms for people that were too sick to be trusted to stay home. She elbowed the door open and entered the sparse room. A younger guy was softly snoring on a couch and a dark haired women glanced up from the book she was reading. She halfway closed it with her hand keeping her place.

      “What’s up?” She asked casually. “You’re the new girl, Emily?” Her voice rose at the end knowing that wasn’t quite right.

      “It’s Ellie.” She responded flatly tired of the constant introductions.

      “Are you looking for work or, damn.” She stood as Ellie gingerly pulled her hands out of her pockets. “That’s no fun.” She sighed walking over to get a closer look. Before guiding Ellie back towards one of the rooms. The building was mostly empty at the moment except for a few people that seemed to be cleaning. “It’s Sarah by the way. You’re probably sick of learning names by now.” She said turning into a sectioned off room. She sat and urged Ellie to sit across from her. “Let’s get a better look at this shall we?” She turned on a bright lamp and gently checked Ellie’s outstretched hands. “Looks like you didn’t hit anything too major but that guys going to be a bit of a problem.” She notes checking the lump of wood that had made its way under her skin. She turned shouting down the hallway, “Hey Dina, come here! I’ve got something for you.”

      “What?” Another faint voice could be heard yelling back.

      “Just come here.” She shouted again

      A muffled groan. “Fine.”

      “She’ll get here eventually.” Sarah turned with a slight chuckle. “So how exactly did this happen?” She asked pulling open a drawer and digging through a variety of tools.

      “Uhhhh,” Ellie stalled trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. “Well, I was helping fix the wall with Jonah,”

      There was a clang as Sarah slammed a bottle on the counter. “Fucking Jonah. Every time he’s in charge someone shows up in here.” Sarah grumbled. “That’s what you get from a ‘professional snowboarder’.”

      “What do you want?” They turned to see Dina leaning in the doorway. “Oh, ouchie.” She was already focused on Ellie’s torn hands.

      As much as Ellie had been avoiding the town something about Dina’s face was familiar. A distinct memory of the first day back eventually peeked through..

***********

_….“Well, there’s a few kids around here somewhere.” Tommy drawled out leading them through the somewhat confusing streets. The entire town was a mash of new buildings squeezed between pre-infection buildings. Ellie just absently nodded tired from the long trip back and still trying to work out what Joel had said. “I’m pretty sure there’s a couple that are right around your age too.”_

_“Shit! She found it.” A shout came from behind as two boys shot past laughing. There was a clatter as they knocked over a post holding up someone’s laundry._

_“YOU DICKS!” A shrill voice cut through the air as a girl shot past wielding a stick that was nearly as tall as she was. Her eyes glowed with rage as she flew past. She tripped over the laundry but tucked into a neat roll saving herself from the fall. She shot up like nothing happened. The following shouted insults were barely out of earshot._

_Tommy shook his head with a deep sigh. “I don’t know what they did but they sure are going to regret it.”…._

*******************

      “Oh, ouchie.” She walked over looking at the tweezers and small scissors Sarah had already pulled out. “Do you want me to take care of this one?”

      “Yep. You need the practice.” Sara winked turning to Ellie. “I hope you don’t mind being the practice.”

      “I don’t really care,” Ellie said. Although she wasn’t entirely happy about multiple people seeing what damage she had caused from her own outburst.

      “I’m pretty she knows what she’s doing,” Sarah said. “I’d hate to scar an innocent patient.”

      “Uh shut up? Your just making me do this so you can go hang out with your booy friend.” Dina spat trying to flick water at her mid hand wash.

      Sarah held up an arm in a weak block. “He is not my,”

      “Hey.” The sandy-haired guy from the couch stuck his head in. “Patrol finally checked in. They want you at the front gate for someone.” He held out a walkie-talkie.

      She shot Dina a glare daring her to say something. “Alright Charlie, grab the travel bag for me.” She stood grabbing the walkie firing off questions as she strode out of sight.

      “Wow,” Dina said flatly drying her hands off. “It’s almost as fun as Tuesday nights in here.”

      “What happens on Tuesdays?” Ellie asked genuinely confused.

      “I get to stay home.” She plopped down on the stool Sarah had just left began studying the slices crisscrossing Ellie’s knuckles. She lifted Ellie’s hand up with the slightest of touch. “Well, I’m glad you came in before this got infected. You would not believe how many people wait a month before doing that. Then again I can see how half a branch lodged in your hand could be a little irritating. Let’s see if we can’t get that lil guy out of here.” She spoke with a fluid cadence, hands always moving between words and work. “I’m going to take control for a bit. Just yell something if it hurts. That cool?” She asked putting on a pair of glasses with a blocky magnifying lens on one side.

      “Sure.” Ellie agreed amused with how informal Dina was compared to the other girl. She had taken Ellie’s hand and was now going through and picking out smaller splinters and workingtowards the bigger piece.

      After a few minutes of silent concentration Dina broke into a gurgling witches voice still looking down. “I can see your soul.”

      Ellie let out a surprised breath. “What!?”

      “You know,” Dina looked up pointing at the thick lens with a straight face. “I’ve got my laser eye on. So I can see, your soul.” She gave an encouraging nod trying to convince Ellie that she wasn’t completely insane. “Come on man, I’m trying to start some sort of conversation here.”

      “And that’s what you chose to go with?” She snorted again.

      “Well I wanted to say something along the lines of ‘looks like a real pine in the ass’ but all the splinters are a little too far north. But hey, It’s not like I know what your hobbies are.” For the first time in weeks, Ellie laughed. She only stopped when a sharp pain caused her to flinch. Dina sat inspecting the long piece of bark. “Beating up trees maybe.”

      “That’s not,” Ellie’s voice wavered as she unintentionally tried to hide her hands. “What happened.”

      Dina’s eyes narrowed with a hum watching the reaction. She chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that’s ridiculous. Working on the wall will give you plenty of random scrapes.” She tossed the bark into a small can behind her before motioning Ellie back. “Have you been able to watch any good movies?” She skillfully moved on.

      “Not really.” Ellie exhaled relaxing back into her seat.

      “We’ve got a pretty good collection going here. There’s usually a movie going Friday night and a couple of other working tv’s scattered around.” Dina had pulled off the glasses and was finishing by wrapping a thin strip of cloth across Ellie's knuckles. “You doing anything tomorrow?”

      “Probably not.” Ellie sighed glancing down slowly pulling her fingers back into a testing fist.

      “Well, come to my house. I’ve got a couple of classic series I bet you would like. In fact, I think it’s a crime for someone not to have watched The Last Airbender.”

      “The last what?”

      “Avatar,” Dina said with a flourish. “The greatest creation from this earth. Too bad the writers are probably dead. I heard there was a second series but it came out right before the whole shebang.”

      “That still explains nothing.”

      “There’s no way you can simply explain such an experience. But I won’t force you to go.” She pat Ellie’s leg before standing up with a stretch. “Tommy’s House is close enough, I can at least walk you home.”

      Ellie stood up to find she was a couple of inches shorter then Dina. A fact she should have expected but it didn’t mean she was any less disappointed by the reminder. They walked back Dina filling in the names of the few people they passed. “Well nice to finally meet you and see you later.” She nodded dropping Ellie off at the door.

      “Wait,” Ellie said after Dina had already ran back a few steps. “Where do you even live?”

      Dina skidded to a stop and turned with a grin. “One of the original houses, red brick about three blocks that-a-way.” She pointed down the road with a flair. After a breath, she nodded sharply remembering her original job. “Have a good one Ellie.” She shortly waved before scampering off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll have anything close to a consistent update schedule since I've got another story that I'll be alternating with. I be excite. If you wanna ask questions or chat about any aspects I'll rant for days in the comments.


	2. A shining knight

      Ellie frowned looking at the thin books barely filling the shelf in her room. It didn’t really matter where she put them since everything was bare.  Over a month in Jackson and she was finally getting around to emptying her bag in a futile attempt to decorate. One of the comics slid flat with a soft hiss. “Wow, I see how it is.” Ellie jokingly scolded the book while pulling out the last few items. She stared down at the gray Walkman, the earbuds were a tangled mess from being neglected for so long. Maybe she could ask Tommy to fix it. If he didn’t know how to get it working again he would probably know someone in town. Until then there were a few cds and a small radio that came with the room. While she hadn’t heard most of the songs before they weren’t too bad as she managed to kill the last few hours rearranging and awkward shimmying. She jumped out of her skin when a sharp rap came from the window. “Shit!” She tensed knife flying out of her back pocket.

      “I promise I’m not here to fight.” She threw up her hands her voice still muffled by the glass. “Sick moves though.” Dina grinned squinting through the window.

      Ellie sighed putting her knife away cringing at how jumpy she still was. “The hell are you doing up here?” She pulled the window up to Dina's smug face.

      “Well hello to you too.” She grinned sitting cross-legged on the slanted roof. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, just no one answered the door. Do you want to come to the sleep over?” Her words tumbled out of her mouth in one breath. “Me and a few of the other guys were going to sleep on the roof tonight and they wanted to get to know you better since you kinda live here now.” she coughed interrupting herself and held out a hand. “And I forgot. Hi.”

      “Hi?” Ellie shook Dina’s hand but Dina seemed more interested in peeking into her room.

      “Ohh sweet, you play guitar? Sarah’s been teaching me and I’ve got a few songs I could show you.”

      “I’ve only got a few cords so far. Joel’s been teaching me but he’s been busy lately.”

      “That’s cool, Sarah knows a ton of duets that are super cool. Wait, off track here.” She shook her head causing the array of stray frizz to shake in wild directions. “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight so a bunch of us are going to the church roof and watch. Do you want to come?”

      Ellie half smiled. Everything about Dina just seemed a little over the top. It’s as if her energy couldn’t be contained and was constantly spilling out through her words, and quick smiles, and constantly escaping hair. “I don’t know. I don’t really know anybody.” She backed up on hand rubbing her arm nervously.

      “That’s why I’m inviting you. You can’t meet anyone by staying in here all day. Come on.” She urged. “It will be fun just grab a blanket, or jacket thing.”

      “Fine.” She sighed. Pulling an old sweater on.

      Dina threw her arms up in a silent cheer her entire body was bouncing up and down at this point. “I promise only half of them are dicks.”

      Ellie was a little surprised with how many bodies they had managed to put on the small rooftop. There were at least a dozen guys and a few girls, most of which were a few years younger than her. And Sarah who was somehow managing to keep anyone from falling off.

       “Five eights.” Jessie threw down the cards he only had one left. Everyone in the circle slowly passed. “Thank god.” He sighed throwing a single queen down. “I thought I was going to be stuck with that. Let’s see I went out after...”

       “I was first.” Ellie raised her hand. “So you’re after Jackson.”

       “Moving on up my man.” Jessie clapped Jacksons back but his voice cracked causing everyone to snicker again. “Shut up.” His voice chirped again. Dina was on the verge of tears, she had been egging Jessie on nearly the entire game just trying to get him to talk more with his goose-honking voice. The game was fairly simple once you got over the ridiculous deck of cards. One ace, two two’s so on all the way until thirteen kings. The first person out got to move to the king spot the last person was the scum. The constant seat changing also made it easy to spot who was cheating the most. Ellie had definitely noticed Dina putting down more cards then she said. How did that king end up behind a pair of nines? Who knew. Certainly not Dina. She never called her out on it since it was done so masterfully between diverting everyone’s attention and sneaking the extra cards down. They played dozens of hands and no insults were spared as the night fell a few scattered lanterns lit the area. When it was completely dark all the lights were shut off and the only entertainment was the night sky. Each star was clear as day and it was nothing short of amazing. Just as the stars fell everyone had eventually fallen asleep.

********

      Ellie jolted up sweating despite the cool air. She wiped at her eyes finding a few wet trails. the fragments of the nightmare were already fading but her heart and head were racing with images of clickers rushing towards her. Glimpses of Riley’s smile mixed in with a horrible recreation of her with fungus slowly growing off her face. “Fuck.” Ellie whispered sitting up planting her face in her palms. Of all the nights for nightmares to come up this was probably one of the worst ones. It didn’t look like she had woken anyone up, but there’s no way she could fall back asleep anytime soon. The sky was crystal clear and the half moon was just enough to light up the surroundings. She stood and picked her way across the roof and sat leaning against the bell tower. It was clear enough she could nearly make out colors besides the white stars and deep blue of the sky. Or maybe that was just the red still ringing her vision. She glanced down at her hands checking for the fifth time that they were clean. Maybe there would be a time when they would feel clean again. She reached under her shirt pulling out the little round medallion. Thumb tracing a familiar pattern around its face

      “Nightmares?” Dina asked softly sliding down next to her. She had barely noticed her approaching.

      Ellie nodded slowly. “Something like that.” After almost a year of the same loop it felt like this nightmare was more of a shit movie.

      “I had awful ones for over a year after we were found and brought here. Practically spent the first six months in Sarah’s room since I could even trust myself to blink.” She shared unexpectedly. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ve all had to deal with shit.” Ellie cocked her head to the side. “What?”

      “I don’t know. I just kind of thought you had been here forever. You and your sister seem so...”

      “We’re cousins.” Dina finished as Ellie trailed off. “Our family’s were living out by Vegas for a long time. I don’t remember everything that happened but that town got overrun. It was just me, my parents and Sarah for a long time.” She sighed. “Well I guess just Sarah after a while.”

      “Vegas is south of here right?” Ellie tried to steer away sensing that was just as sensitive of a matter as we own.

      Dina nodded tucking her knees up under her chin. “It sure was a hell of a lot warmer than here. The mountains are an improvement though.”

      “I can agree with that. Weird how some rocks are better than others.”

      Dina snorted in agreement. “If you want I can walk you back to your house.” She offered timidly watching as Ellie barely looked at her and instead focused on the roof.

      Ellie shook her head. “That’s alright. There’s not really anything that helps. Kind of just have to wait.”

      “I will punch your nightmares in the face.” She threatened. “But I think that’s just your face.”

      Ellie laughed quietly, “Sure, do it.”

      “Nyya.” Dina held up a fist and slowly pushed it into Ellie’s cheek. “Take that garbage dreams.”

      “Yep. Totally helping.” Ellie said her head leaning all the way to the side.

      “Just wait until you get a cavity. I can punch the tooth right out.”

      “Oh shit.” She laughed. “Is that really how you solve all your problems?”

      “It’s worked so far.” She flexed for emphasis. “But in all seriousness, if you ever have problems you know where my house is. Doesn’t matter if it’s nightmares, or you’re just hungry and bored. You can literally see the door that goes to my room from here, so even if it’s two in the morning you could sneak right in.” She caught Ellie with a blank and confused expression. “What?”

      “You’ve known me for like two weeks.” Ellie pieced together her words. “Guess I’m just not used to people being, nice.”

      “Well that’s fucking depressing.” Dina shrugged staring up at the dark sky. “You don’t have to accept the offer. Just you seem cool compared to all these dicks.” She motioned broadly to all the young men. “I love these guys but I trust them just about as far as I can throw them.”

      “Soooo, what? That’s three feet?” Ellie bit down a grin holding her fingers out as she faux calculated.

      “Give me some credit. I could throw them further than that.” Dina huffed.

********

      “Morning Joel.” Maria nodded as he tiredly stumbled into the kitchen area.

      “Maria,” He was still a little unsure how to approach her. “Is ah, Is Tommy’s back still out?”

      “He’s still complaining up a storm about it. If he put half that energy towards actual rest he’d be up and running by now.” Maria scoffed flipping through pages of handwritten notes.

      Joel snorted at her obvious annoyance. “Just be glad you’ve never had to watch games with him.”

      “Oh I can imagine.” She chuckled. “You need something to do today? Right now were trying to get all the building and repairs out of the way before planting season.” She paused taking a moment to answer a call on the radio that was sitting next to her, something about the next patrol leaving late. “Notch has a few colts that need training. I have a feeling Ellie would enjoy that.”

      “I’ll bring it up. Has she come down yet?”

      “I haven’t seen her since last night.”

       Joel nodded turning away. “If you need anything while Tommy’s down don’t hesitate to ask.” Maria gave a little thumbs up in acknowledgment. He headed up to Ellie’s room and knocked on the door, she usually didn’t sleep in to late. “Ellie there’s a job with the horses for you.” He knocked again and was only met with silence. Strange. He swung the door open revealing a messy bed and an empty room. His heart dropped head immediately racing to the worst conclusions. He ran down the stairs nearly tripping and tumbling down head first. “You sure you haven’t seen Ellie today?” He shot past Maria.

      “Yeah is she,” Joel had already flown out the door.

      Most of the town was still waking up and not many people were milling about yet. “Good morning.” Someone waved.

      Joel ran up frantic. “Have you seen Ellie?”

      “I uh,” They stammered mildly startled. “Who?”

      “Little girl with reddish hair.” Joel tried to explain but could tell they had no clue what he was talking about. He turned abruptly taking off again.

      “Was that Tommy’s brother?” They bystander turned to ask his neighbor. She shrugged her shoulders.

      Joel sprinted across the little town unsure of where he was even going. Did she run off? Do kids still do that? He thought she was finally starting to settle in a bit. Shit. His mind was racing so fast most the explanations contained little to no sense. The section of wall she had been working at was empty he sat bouncing on his feet each time a branch or plant shifted his eyes shot over looking for any sign of his girl. He turned tracking back towards the center of town. Only stopping when he caught a snippet of conversation.

      “No shhhh! Ellie hasn’t gotten to that part yet don’t spoil it.”

      Joel tore around the corner cutting of the small group. “Ellie!”He cried.

      “Yeah?” She said. The three girls were all staring up surprised at the crazed entrance.

      “Where have you been?” He panted.

      “We were at the church?” Ellie stammered.

      “What?” Joel squinted.

      The older girl was hauling several blankets and sighed. “Dina I told you to make sure everyone’s parents knew.”

      “No one else was home.” The smaller one argued back.

      “You could have left a note.” She snipped back before turning to Joel. “Okay, Sorry if there was any confusion about,”

      “Ellie go home.” Joel said firmly.

      “Hey.” Ellie complained but was met with a stern glare. “You didn’t birth me.” She pouted.

      “I sure as hell hope so. Home. Now.” She sat stammering for a moment before huffing and walking off.

      Dina started to defend her but was quieted by Sarah. “God, sorry. Please don’t be too hard on her. It’s my fault for not double checking.”

      Joel scratched through his beard still overrun with an anxious energy. “No. She’s got to learn for herself.” He spun marching back barely paying any attention to the hushed bickering behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stares at 40 pages of rough drafts. Looks at cat.* Soooo, are you going to edit that?


	3. The first fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert obligatory swimming chapter

     “Now come on Ellie, I know you're scared to,”

     “Bullshit, I’m not scared. This water is fucking cold.” Ellie said edging into the river one baby step at a time. She stopped completely for balance just to wipe the sweat from her face.

     “It’s best if you just jump in instead of dragging it out like that.”

     “Shut up.” Her arms hands were nervously picking at the sleeves of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. The bite mark had gone through so many stages of rash and other infections it was barely distinguishable. They had told anyone that asked it was from a wild dog, they would grimace and agree it looked like shit but she still hated when it was visible.  The water was barely past her knees and she could feel the current tugging her downstream. A scream from the crowd of kids erupted as someone flipped off the cliff into the water. “Fucking show-offs.” She mumbled.

     “Ellie, I’ve got you. Just get in the water already.”

     “Joel I’ve got one finger just fo-,” She stepped on a slick rock and suddenly her foot shot out from under her. She gasped from the shock and inhaled water instead the water was racing over her head and by this point she had probably already been swept miles downstream. A pair of hands reached down pulling her towards the light, this is the part where Ellie fucking dies.

     “Kid calm down would you,” Joel said as she thrashed around coughing up water he could barely keep hold of her shoulders. “Would you just put your feet down instead of attracting the attention of the whole god-damned town?”

     “Oh.” She stood with the water at her waist.

     “Okay, so the first lesson is try to not drink the entire river. You got that?”   

     “I almost died.”

     Joel sighed rubbing his brow. “Ellie, you were under the water for two seconds. How about this, I’ll hang on to you and well just try to float for a minute.” He looked over at the group under the cliff to pick out a decent example. “You see Sarah over there?” He pointed to the older girl lazily paddling on the outside of the madhouse. “You’re going to do that. Just lean back and keep your arms out.”

     Ellie reluctantly fell back into the water with Joel barely supporting her back. She cringed uncomfortably with the water lapping at her ears. “Okay, now what?” She said stiffly fearing that any sudden movement and the river would engulf her into a watery grave.

     “Take a deep breath and hold it. Do you feel how that’s holding you up?” She nodded. “So just pay attention to how you breathe and what you have to keep move to stay on top.” Joel waited a few minutes for Ellie to relax and let the water do all the work. Her entire face remained scrunched up the whole time with concentration. “I’m going to let go and let you float by yourself, okay.”

     She nodded stiffly but after a few minutes, she began to finally trust the support of the water. “Hey Joel,” She called up. “Is this what a pallet feels like?”

     He chuckled. “Woodn’t you like to know.”

     “Ahha. Willow you stop using that joke?” Ellie heckled slowly drifting downstream.

     “You can’t have all of the fun. Now that you’re comfortable try to paddle back to me.” He directed slowly trailing behind. They spent a good chunk of time going back and forth and eventually wadding out into the deeper areas to practice, although, most of Joel’s explaining consisted of “Well, you know?” and odd hand gestures. After getting over the initial shock Ellie was finally able to start moving on her own without panicking. After a good hour they stopped to sit and take a little break watching everyone else from the bank. A Tarzan like scream tore through the air. “What the?” Joel muttered.

     A dark streak came running across the ledge everyone had been jumping of. Dina roared as she bombed down landing directly on Sarah dragging them both under the water. “You little shit!” Dina was cackling splashing away as Sarah followed close behind. She hit the bank and tore off into the trees Sarah followed for a few steps before stumbling to a stop. “You know that’s not fair!” She shouted through cupped hands. Dina’s reply seemed like gibberish. Sarah sighed shaking her head turning back.  Ellie's eyes went wide noticing a thick scar running on the side of Sarah’s calf ending just before her knee.

     “Holy shit.” Ellie breathed watching Sarah walking back realizing there a slight wobble in her gait. She thought her scars were bad…

     “You ready to go back out kid?” Joel asked pulling her attention away.

     “Sure.” She nodded. Ellie looked back to see Charlie walking back with Dina thrown over his shoulder. Dina’s frown broke and she waved excitedly over despite being hanging upside down. It wasn’t long before Ellie had picked up enough to swim slightly better than a confident dog paddle, “Hey, why did it take so fucking long to do this?” Ellie asked critically thinking of all the time that could have been saved.

     Joel paused for a moment trying to come up with something. Technically they had the time but every time water came up always seemed to be in the middle of some of the more dangerous spots. And it was usually pretty cold, “I uhh,”

     “NO. FUCK YOU. NOOOO!” They turned in time to see Sarah scooping Dina up and tossing her over the edge of the cliff. She fell with a shout, arms flailing, Dina landed with a loud smack sending spouts of water into the air. That earned a few ‘ohhs’ and sympathetic hisses from the crowd. Dina bobbed up with a heavy gasp. “What the hell!” She wheezed.

     Sarah sat at the top with both middle fingers spinning in the air. “Bet you weren’t expecting that huh?” She shouted back with a vengeful grin.

**********

     Dirt is dumb. Why do you have to spend days shoveling and mixing just to grow a dumb potato? Days and days of tilling and shoveling literal shit. Shoveling in the humid air and having to fight off the bugs that swarmed you as soon as you started to sweat. “Uhhhhhhgggg.” Dina groaned rolling her shoulders back and forth. “My back is never going to be straight again.”

     “Seriously?” Planting is the easy part. I’ve got blisters from coming out here every day for the last month.” Ellie held out her hands but they were too dirty to tell. “You’ve literally been here for an hour.”

     “I’ve been doing other stuff too.” Dina dropped a potato chunk down and covered it. Moved a few inches then dropped another. “Just let me complain.”

     “I might bury you if you keep doing that.”

     “That sounds, great.” Dina smiled dropping to the ground. “Do it, Ellie. End my suffering.” She grinned dramatically turning her head as a potato bounced off her temple.

     “I tried.” They turned towards the sound of laughter. All the boys that were supposed to be helping had managed to congregate into a slow-moving herd. Somehow their combined effort was equivalent to half a person. “Hey! Do you want to eat this winter!?” Ellie shouted trying to get some of them back on track.

     “Ahhhh. We’ll get there.” Roger waved back, he had two streaks painted across his face in a warrior like fashion. If only he knew what had been going into the soil these last couple of days…

     “I wouldn’t bother. They don’t listen to anyone.” Dina said rolling onto her back staring up at the sky.

     “Come on,” Ellie groaned. “Not you too.”

     “Headache.” She pulled an arm across her head. Ellie was tied between believing the statement of calling a bluff.

     “Hey Ellie!” She turned just in time to dodge a small missile. “Made you look.”

     “You call that a throw?!” She sent a small rock back but Jessie intercepted with a neat catch.

     “Sorry. Were you trying to hit someone or just the dirt in general?” He taunted back.

     “At least I can hit something. I’m pretty sure you’re bullets fly backwards.” Ellie criticized.

     “Is that what you want to play at?” Jessie huffed rearing back and throwing it again He had thrown hard enough that the rock stung her palm after plucking it from the air. They tossed it back and forth each time trying to make it a little more challenging.

     “Come on your grandma throws better. And she’s dead!” Ellie shouted after making another save. The match was getting closer. Jessie threw the stone in a wide arc. Ellie’s eyes locked on and she started running. Just a few yards off but can you imagine the bragging rights? The uneven ground wouldn’t deter her. Just a few more feet she threw her arm out getting ready to catch it and,

     her foot got caught. Her vision snapped from the sky to the ground that was approaching faster than what seemed possible. She tried to break her fall but it was too slow. Ellie slammed to the ground, dirt flying up into her face. Dina let out a sharp yelp from getting kicked but that almost immediately turned into a surprised gasp.

     “Owhhhhhkay.” Ellie groaned going to push herself up but was met with a sudden pulse of pain. She blinked vision swirling as her body slowly shut off. “What the,”

     “Fuck.” Dina hissed jumping up. Ellie just thought it was kinda weird that one second she saw Dina. The next she was staring at a roof with ten pounds of plaster wrapped around her arm.

\---X---

     Dina smeared her face against the window. Cheeks and nose smashing against the glass in every unattractive way imaginable. Ellie happened to look up when her teeth were bared like some sort of demented rabbit. Ellie let out a surprised laugh heading to the window and smacking the pane. “Ow.” Dina muffled from the other side. She rubbed her cheek with a grin. Ellie struggled to push the window open with just one hand. Dina helped pull the last few inches. “Howdy tater-hater.” She said as she pulled herself through the window.

     “You know you can come through the door right?”

     “We’re the fun in that?” Dina gasped shocked at the suggestion. “This way is faster anyways.” She wrapped her arms oddly around her chest. Which seemed to be moving?

     Ellie squinted suspiciously. Dina tried to turn away but there was a soft mew. “Dina you didn’t,”

     “Yes I did.” Dina proudly unzipped her jacket and two furry little heads popped out. “Check out my kitties.” She wiggles her brows up and down fully aware she looked and sounded like a flasher. She was only stopped when she had to laugh at her own joke. “Hurry up and take one. They’re fresh out of the oven.”

     “God. Why would you say it like that?” Ellie laughed taking and setting the striped black and gray kitten on her bed. It took a few wobbly steps. “They’re what, a month old?”

     “I’m pretty sure that’s still fresh. Just look at how scraggly they are.” She cooed. Setting the second more solid grey one down. “You missed seeing all the babies together since they’re already starting to hide around the barn. This was the best I could do,”-her voice lowered and she rapidly threw all her next words out in one block.-“since I’m the one that’s the reason you're stuck here.” She ended with a little cough.

     “You didn’t break my arm.” Ellie sighed scratching one of the kittens.

     “I kinda did.”

     Ellie shook her head. “Dina...”

     “I’m so sorry. I promise you won’t be left here to die a lonely death.”

     “It wasn’t your fault.” Ellie tried to argue but was just met with a sad groan.

\---X---

     “Ellie.” Joel knocked softly on the door. “I’ve got some more of the pain medicine if you need.” No answer, he gently swung the door open. “You here kid?” He looked down and didn’t see the floor but a white bedsheet stretched between her dresser and bed. Another blanket was tented up over what he guessed was a lamp. He knelt down peeking under the sheet. The already small area was scattered with blankets, pillows, and comics. The two girls were dead asleep jumbled between pillows and, was that a cat? Joel squinted trying to make out the fuzzy shape. A blur shot past his knee he reached out grabbing the second kitten as it tried to make an escape. “Maria catches you and you’ll be dead you hear me?” He quietly scolded the puff of hair. He shook his head with a chuckle giving the little thing a scratch before pushing it back in the room. He took one more look at the quiet scene before silently shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, these are just goofy why do I bother writing. Ahh yes, because I have too many dumb ideas and access to words. Just wait for the next one... Also, I've started posting my second Dina focused backstory that kinda parallels this one so check that out if you're bored. (Blows kisses to all of you reading at 2 am (◕‿◕✿). Go to sleep already)


	4. Rolling along

     “About time you made it back.” Maria snipped poking her head over the couch.

     Tommy was standing in the doorway knocking the mud off his boots. “Oh, you know how these things go. There’s either absolutely nothing to do or ten times more then you expected.” Tommy was grinning from ear to ear.

     “Which one did you get?”

     “Both.” Maria rolled her eyes and went back to patching a long tear in her favorite pair of jeans. “Hey, Joel.” He called out. Joel huffed sitting half asleep in the chair. “I picked up something you might be interested in.” Tommy pulled his bag down his shoulder.

     “I swear if you brought in another,” his eyes peeked open at the unusually heavy thud as Tommy set his bag down. Tom dramatically unzipped and pulled out a thick book. It was had tacky gold lettering laid over a dramatic image of a fantastic beast facing a lone person. “Tommy.” He groaned.

     “I’m starting a new campaign and you’re going to help.”

\---X---

     “You’ve entered a long hallway with the faint sound of water dripping somewhere nearby. Moss crawls up the walls and the smell alone tells you this is a place no one has entered in a very, very long time. There are a few rotting crates against one wall. Darren? What would you like to do?”

     Sarah paused flipping through her sheets as the others muttered and whispered excitedly around her. “Well, unlike some people,” -She glared to the side- “I’m going to check for traps.”

     “Make a perception check.”

     “I’ve got the bonus so,” she hummed rolling with a flourish. “Oh fuck. That’s a, that’s a,” she sighed double checking her character sheet before glumly admitting. “Five.”

     “Okay. Well, you notice there’s some really interesting moss. And with your background in masonry you’re quite impressed with how smooth the stone work is.” Tommy described.

     “Darren says to himself ‘those are some nice fucking bricks’ before letting the rest of the party in. Okay guys looks safe in here!” She said to the rest of the table.

     “Alright.” Joel grinned. “I’m going to test my new club and go smash one of the crates.” The table groaned as Tom shuffled around a few papers.

     “Nice try.” Ellie slammed a queen down on the pile. She cackled evilly pulling all the cards away.

     “Oh you lying son of a,”

     Dina was interrupted by sudden yells and laughing from the table. “You take eight points of piercing damage and are now poisoned.”

     They both looked away from their own game to the havoc at the table. “You shot our cleric!!” Sarah gestured wildly to Maria who was now lying face down on the table.

     “Is that Darren or Sarah talking?” Tommy laughed.

     “Both!” She sputtered while Joel just sat with a pleased grin.

     “What is even happening over there?” Dina sighed turning back.

     “I don’t know, some nerd shit. It’s your turn.” Ellie pointed out. “Maybe next week I’ll just have to go to your place instead.” Dina nodded slightly her brows rising confused as another bought of bickering and cursing started behind them.

     The small group had been meeting on a near weekly basis for the past four months. Ellie was pretty sure Joel had seduced an orc at some point but she was too afraid to ask. Apparently others found it entertaining and most nights there was handful of people dropping in to watch the five players talking. It wasn’t until a day Dina stayed home sick that Ellie finally started to actually listen to what was going on. It had been over four hours and she had barely noticed. She had become completely entranced by the story that was being drawn out of nothing. Eventually Tommy pulled it to a close despite the groans and pleas from players and audience alike.

     Everyone was taking their time to file out of the house. Mostly because there was still some leftover snacks around the kitchen. “You know Ellie, you can join if you want. I could help you roll a character.”

     “I don’t think I really want to do that.”

\--Two weeks later--

     “Trashcan, you’ve successfully broken into the shops back rooms,” Tommy began listing everything she saw and eventually handed over a slip of paper.

     Ellie grinned crouching in her chair. “Alcohol nice. Oh, some pairs of work shoes. I leave the alcohol and take the right shoe of every pair.”

     “Okay... Add three right shoes to your inventory.”

     “Hell yeah.” She enthusiastically erased the previous number and added them in.

     “How many are you at now?” Joel asked trying to peek over her shoulder.

     Ellie slammed her pencil down on the table and proudly held up her notebook. “Fourteen.”

     “Nice.” He held up his hand and she slapped a solid high-five into it.

***

     There had been weeks of set up and everyone could feel this room was the final encounter of the current mission. All traps had been found and a few mini-bosses had been fought. Some of them had taken a few hits but for the most part, they were holding together. Tommy had described the room over and over. Despite the multiple attempts to find secret passages and magical items they seemed stuck.

     “Is there any writing on the walls, messages, codes?” Sarah asked.

     “Make an investigation check.”

     “Twelve.”

     “Just the skeletons and rusty weapons on the floor. The great sword in the middle of the room has some type of writing but with that check, it’s too worn to make anything out.” Tommy stated although he was obviously getting a little annoyed that the group was still missing something obvious.

     “How long is the room?” Ellie asked.

     “It’s pretty long and narrow. I’d say thirty feet by seventy.”

     “Can I run to the far end and see if there’s anything?”

     “Sure. Make an athletics check just for fun.” Ellie succeeded and made it to the end without a problem. The table whispered wondering what the check was for. “There are quite a few chests and crates at the end most of which are empty but there is one that’s still locked.”

     “I’ll try to open the one.” Ellie failed and was immediately stunned by a hidden trap.

     “While she’s doing that, I’ll head over too and look too.” Dina declared.

     “Alright, roll for athletics.”

     Her dice hit the table and there was a long pause. “That’s a zero.”

     “What?”

     “Well I rolled a two and my modifier is, negative two.” The table was a painful mix of laughing and nervous glances at Tommy who was rubbing his hands together.

     “Well okay, Blanch. You run into the room and immediately slip on a patch of slick stone. You tumble into the piles of bones and land on a few of the rusty weapons you’re going to take-“ he rolled behind the screen, ”two points of damage.”

     Dina nodded. “That’s not too bad.”

     “You stand up, brush yourself off and from one of the shallow cuts a single drop of blood falls. Bwep. It hits the floor and the room shakes. Suddenly the bones on the floor start to vibrate and move around you. The swords shed the layers of rust and stand on end met with bony hands wrapping around the hilt. Surrounding you is five figures with permanent grins. Their skin long gone and bones bleached white from time. Ones head ticks to the side his jaw snapping into place. You hear a deep ‘booom, booom’ like a heartbeat echoing through the cavern. One final skeleton begins to form, bones roll across the floor that are twice as thick as any humans. They stack together into a massive ten foot tall humanoid with a gigantic broadsword sheathed around bone hips, it’s so massive the upper half isn’t in place quite yet. I need you all to roll for initiative.”

     The room erupted into cheers and excited gibberish as Tommy reached back and pulled out a map and the character pieces. There was a sheet of gridded paper on top of a baking pan a mix of scribbles and tinfoil towers represented everything in the dungeon. Everyone set their monopoly pieces on the map. Joel, Sara and Tanner were at one end. Dina was stuck in the middle and Ellie was on the far end behind a stack of dice.

     They all took a turn. Mostly charging in and taking swings at the undead knights. Dina was already borderline dead since all five had taken a swing at her on the first turn. And Ellie was still stunned lying in the corner. The giant skeleton was lifting the skull into place.

     Joel and Sarah worked together and were pretty close to taking down one of the knights. Tanner had run straight for the growing giant. And Dina was, well, “What the fuck!? Only four points of damage! I’m going to burn this dice.” She hissed jumping out of her chair.

     It had finally come back around to Ellie whose stun had finally worn off. She sat quietly staring intently at the action figure standing in place of the giant skeleton. “If I ran up to here I would be flanking right?” She pointed to a spot behind the figure, and Tommy nodded. “Can I do something weird?” She glanced up.

     “Define weird.”

     “Well none of the bad guys have seen me yet, right?”

     “Since you weren’t moving and behind the crates I’ll say sure.”

     “I wanna stealth up behind and try to steal the broadsword before the main guy finishes forming.”

     “Uhhhh, okay. You can definitely try.” Tommy smiled coyly. “Roll stealth and I’ll give you advantage since they don’t know you're there.”

     Ellie nodded and rolled. “That’s a nineteen plus, my bonus and the boots so... twenty-eight.”

     Tommy rolled on his side. “That definitely makes it. What is it you’re trying to do again?”

     “I want to steal the sword.”

     “Okay. So that counts as your movement.” He paused scratching his beard. “You want to steal a sword that’s twice your size off an enemy that’s ten feet tall. And he doesn’t know you’re there yet….. I’m going to say roll for strength and agility. Because you have to climb up and get the sword off the belt. It's going to have to be fucking hi,”

     “Twenty-six on agility.” Tommy’s eyes twitched and Ellie picked up the dice again. “Oh, and I want to use my Barbarians Belt for the bonus ten on that.”

     “The what belt?” Joel questioned.

     “I found it in that cellar a while ago.” She pulled a slip of paper from her book showing him. “I just kept it since I’m tiny annnnd, natural twenty.” She grinned. “That’s going to be a twenty-nine.”

     “Uh-okay.” Tommy frowned and started shuffling through his stacks of notes. “Give me a second.” He grabbed the heavy handbook and began flipping through the pages and reading intently. Everyone around started chatting and goofing around the longer Tommy sighed leaning his face into both of his hands. “What the fuck?” He whispered.

     “I think you broke the DM.” Sarah whispered.

     Tommy groaned sitting up. “Alright Trashcan. You run up unnoticed as Ryhail is trying to slash at the giant's leg. You manage to climb up unnoticed and stand on the hip. With a growl and sudden burst of strength provided by the belt you. Reuugh! Break the sword away from the belt.” Tommy took a deep breath. “Doing so you break the enchantment.”

     Ellie gasped surprised. “Oh shit.” She laughed. “I just fucked up your monster.”

     Tommy forced a smile and continued. “There’s a moment of silence and suddenly the minions start to crumble and dissolve. Pfff, pffft. Darren, you take one last swing at one but your hammer just enters a cloud of dust. You feel a rumble and jump off the giant with a comically large sword in hand. You turn in time to see the bones collapsing in a heap sending a tidal wave of dust across the entire room. You all look away coughing and blinking.”

     “I have a few seconds left on the belt, can I raise the sword up with a yell to look really cool?” Ellie grinned.

     “Fine. Do a performance check.”

     “Oh, that’s an eight.”

     Tommy chuckled. “You raise the sword up drawing everyone’s attention just as it's over your head the boost on the belt times out and you know have a massive sword falling on top of you.” He dropped a dice. “That’s going to be fourteen points of damage as it smacks you in the head.”

     “Nice going Trashcan.” Tanners elf responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a new chapter in 4 days?! Who is this?! I'm trying to not be so picky in terms of editing since I'm mean to me sometimes. Hopefully, that will help put chapters up faster, and also this one is just goofy I couldn't wait. I was also up until 2am writing becausssse that's healthy. But thanks to that I've almost finished all of my rough drafts, so yeehaw.
> 
> (Before anyone tries to argue Dnd rules. This is the apocalypse, house rules are everywhere. Don't @me.)


	5. Seeing ghosts

      The TV and lights flickered. It wasn’t something entirely out of the ordinary. There were plenty of faulty connections and with the howling wind windows, there was no doubt they were being pushed to the limit. Ellie leaned forward engrossed in the animation and occasional one-liner.

 _”Hogarth? What kinda parent names their kid Hogar...”_ everything went black. The TV held onto the dull green glow for a few seconds.

      “Well shit.” Dina sighed features exaggerated by the glowing flame. They had been scooting closer to the fireplace all night as the temperature had steadily dropped. “We were almost to my favorite part.”

      “Don’t worry about it. I probably should be heading back now.” Ellie trailed off. The sound of the blizzard was much more apparent now that everything else had gone quiet. Rattling windows and a steady hissing as the air forced its way through the gaps around.

      “You can’t be serious.” Dina frowned. “Joel’s not even here right now. I’m pretty sure Tommy will understand you staying here rather than getting carried off.” They turned towards a dull light bobbing down the stairs.

      “Are you guys good down here?” Sarah checked accidentally sweeping her flashlight into their eyes.

      “No actually.” Dina hissed squinting at the light. “You’re blinding me and my future children. God.”

      “Sorry.” Sarah grinned purposely aiming the beam directly at Dina’s face. She kept moving it to get around Dina’s attempts to block. “Everything alright Ellie?” She asked noticing the suddenly distant stare.

      Ellie blinked as if she just noticed the entrance. “Good. Doing great.” She tucked her hands under her arms. The temperature seemed to have dropped again.

      “Well, I’m not going to say I’m surprised with the power going out like this again. I really think some of the new lines are worse.” She moved to the window shining the light out but was only met with a pitch black void filled with racing streaks of snow. The windows pushed inward rocking loudly against the frame. I don’t think I’ve seen it like this since,” a low rumble tore through the air filled by a high screeching. Somewhere nearby a large pine splintered in the wind cracking and hitting the ground with a loud thud. “Jesus.” Sarah jumped back from the window startled by the gunshot-like noise.

      Dina’s voice rose with concern behind here. “Ellie hey. What’s going on?” Sarah looked back. Dina had thrown off her blanket and was kneeling in front of Ellie who was tucked into a tight ball with her eyes wide. “Ellie?” She asked again more frantic as she started shaking.

      “Well shit,” Sarah said racing back to the girls. Dina reached out to Ellie but she jerked back forcefully eyes darting back and forth each breath becoming sorted and more frantic. “Has she done this before?” Sarah asked dropping next to Ellie.

      Dina sputtered torn with concern. “N-no? not that I know of. She gets nightmares but usually not like thi,”

      “Fuck! No.” Ellie shouted panting as she suddenly crawled backward a foot.

      “What the hell?” Sarah muttered trying to pinpoint what was causing the attack. “Ellie where are you?” Her head snapped to the side staring through Sarah but her eyes kept moving as if she was following something. The fire cracked sending a spark out and Ellie shot back breathing rapidly staring directly at the flames. Sarah tried to reach out again but Ellie jerked back again.

      “Don’t fucking touch me!” She growled.

      Dina moved in front of Ellie again. “Ellie where are you?” Dina tried again. “Do you know who I am? Ellie glared at her with brows twisted in a feral line.

      She blinked heavily a few times trying to sort out what was real and not. “Dina?” She said softly and almost unsure.

      “Ellie you’re safe. Can we move somewhere else?” Dina asked firmly and was able to get a slight nod. The fire crackled again and Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin. Dina reached out slowly grabbing her shoulder she didn’t jump nearly as bad as earlier. “Can you walk with me?” She looked over to Sarah. “Bathroom?” She mouthed. Sarah nodded in agreement.

      Ellie stood slowly but immediately began tilting to the side still lightheaded. “I’ve got you.” Sarah said scooping Ellie up with a slight grunt. Dina moved ahead lighting the hallway checking over her shoulder every few steps.

      “What about Joel.” She huffed wildly. “He’s, he’s still out there.” Ellie’s voice cracked her eyes starting to gloss over with tears.

      “He’s safe too. Ellie, you need to breathe.” Sarah said softly setting her on the blanket Dina had set in the bathtub. They closed the door wrapping her up. In here the hissing wind and fire were just a faint hum in the background. “There you go. Dina I’ll see if I can get any sort of signal out. Whatever happens don’t leave her until she’s calmed down.”

      “I know.” She nodded scooting next to Ellie who was now shivering. Tears streaking down her face as her breathing staggered between a few forced breaths and frantic bursts. Sarah hurried back to her room leaving the two alone. The flashlight rest on the counter casting a steady glow throughout the room. “I’m here for you alright. Ellie I’m right here.” Dina wrapped an arm around her trying to talk about the series Ellie loved to read. Trying to help pull her out of whatever memory she had fallen back into. It was still a few long minutes before Ellie was really coherent but it was still a long night waiting for her to fall asleep.

—-X—-

      Ellie stared at the nightstand I in front of her, it wasn’t hers but she couldn’t quite place where it was. Her head pulsed from the bright light reflecting into the room.

      “Joel should be here pretty soon. He called right as he was leaving the damn.”

      “I’ll tell her.” They whispered in the hallway. Ellie rolled to her back staring up at the ceiling. Ah, Dina’s room. The door handle clicked and Dina pushed it open with her elbow. A cup balancing between her hands. “Hey you’re awake.” She cheered softly setting the cup down. Fine steam floated off the top. “Are you feeling alright?” Dina sat on the edge of the bed her keeping her eyes low but still watching Ellie as if she could combust at any moment.

      Ellie pushed herself up with a groan realizing she was still wearing jeans and the same shirt as yesterday. “I think my brain is trying to escape.” She crackled with a nose more stuffed then a turkey.

      “The tea should help with the headache. Joel should be here pretty soon too.” Dina swung a foot back and forth awkwardly scuffing it against the floor. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked slowly.

      Ellie sipped the tea not quite able to place what was in it. The more she woke up the more fragmented memory’s started to click into place. Her racing heart, intense fear, David’s soft voice turning into blades. She took a sharp breath, Dina jumped up hands in place to block any unexpected punches. “Yeah, I think I’ve got most of it.” She frowned trying to block her face with the cup.

      “Hey I’m not judging. You just gave us one hell of a scare.” She reached out patting her shoulder. “I’m here if you need me.”

      Ellie nodded. Every time she blinked she saw flames dancing around her. Felt each kick to the stomach. When there were open it was just Dina’s room. Filled light and books and a friend waiting patiently beside her. “I didn’t hit you did I?” Ellie panicked suddenly worried by Dina’s previous reaction.

      “Whaa-“ Dina’s eyes up, “Oh no, no. There was a guy a few years back that got really bad attacks and would get pretty defensive. Old habit I guess.” She frowned scratching the back of her head. “You would think glorified nurse would be one of the safer things to do.” Dina awkwardly chuckled. “I should have said veterinarian since I have to deal with all the jackasses.”

      Ellie snorted into her mug sending a few droplets out. “Hopefully I’m not one of them,” Ellie muttered with a weak grin despite sleeping in she still felt exhausted.

      “Not quite. But you really love walking that line.” They could hear the front door opening and a pair of rushed heavy steps. They paused for a moment at the door a soft knock contradicting the frantic movement before.

      “Uhhh,” Joel’s voice started. Ellie immediately threw off the blanket heading towards the door. “You alright kid?” She threw the door open wrapping around Joel’s torso eyes already starting to water again. His eyes widened for a moment before hugging her back. “I’m so sorry baby girl.” He said dropping his head down against hers. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again. Ellie sniffled nodding into his chest and eventually, they both made their way out Joel giving every phrase of thanks he could think of.

      As soon as the door shut Sarah fell to the couch a hand over her mouth staring at a point on the fraying carpet. “That poor girl,” she shook her head.

      Dina shot over unable to hold back the morbid curiosity of what could have happened to Ellie. “He told you what happened?”

      “A few pieces.” She nodded “Barely a year ago. I used to just think she was an odd kid but now I wonder how she keeps everything together so well.”

      “What was it?” Dina urged. “Infected?”

      Sarah shook her head back and forth slowly. “No. It’s not my place to tell you either” She pulled Dina close kissing her forehead. “She trusts you. Not many people will be able to say that.”

 

*********

      “Good thing the dam is so close, even I could get lost in all this snow.” Dina kicked out with each step sending small puffs up.

      “Is there a reason they needed everything brought over now, or did you do something to piss off Maria?” Ellie said shifting her heavy backpack.

      She took a deep breath and exhaled watching as the cold air turned the air into a fog. She didn’t really have a great answer without sounding like a stalker. Ever since learning Ellie didn’t have the best relationship with winter she had constantly been finding ways to keep tabs on her. “They go through more stuff in the winter, we have to make sure they stay stocked up.

      “Wow more runs. Do you always plan on making me help?”  Dina could almost hear the eye roll. Ellie was really starting to ask for a snowball to the face.

      “You say that like you have something better to do in the first place.”

      “Annnd your point is?” They crunched along the path still waiting for the dam to come into view. Ellie took a few running steps past Dina and tried to slide across the packed snow. “Yeah!” She cheered after traveling a good couple of feet.

      “Whatever. Is this your first time seeing snow Ellie? That was pitiful.” Dina raced forward and slid down the path. She hit an uneven patch and stumbled barely keeping her balance. “You didn’t see that.” She immediately tried again but veered sharply towards the banked edge arms flailing out as she tried to stop.

      “Who was making fun of me just now?” Ellie criticized.  “You look like a two-legged baby deer that’s dropping shit.”

      “Damnit really.” Dina sighed turning her bag enough to see a broken zipper. “Did it look important?” She frowned following the line in the snow as something had rolled away.

      “Guess we’ll have to find out,” Ellie said with a serious tone one hand ready to draw her pistol.

      Dina set down her pack on the trail to avoid losing anything else. “Easy there. It’s too cold for you to accidentally shoot me in the ass.” She stepped off the path onto the untouched snow and immediately sunk a few inches.

      “First off, excuse you. Second, I’ve never accidentally shot anything. If you get hit it’s because you deserved it.” They follow the shallow indent for a few meters to find an escaped medicine bottle and, “Well that’s not good.” Ellie muttered at a trail of blood drops leading off into the forest.

      “It’s probably just a dying rabbit or something, we should head back, my feet are already starting to freeze.” Ellie didn’t listen and instead followed the trail towards the forests. The constant snowfall was obscuring the tracks so she couldn’t quite tell what it was, only that the blood hadn’t been there for long. “Ellie, wait up,” Dina said following behind, gun already drawn.

      “Don’t worry. I just want to follow it for a little bit.”

      “When you tell me not to worry that’s usually the point I start to question your decisions.”

      “Come on Dee. Whatever it is it’s probably already dead.”

      “I’m still ignoring your input.”

      “Whatever.” Ellie sighed, each step getting harder as the snow crept further up her shin. They reached the tree line but the blood trail continued further in. She was about to give up when she saw a black patch under curled under a bush. “Is that a dog!” She rushed forward awkwardly having to pick her feet up to get through the deep snow.

      “Don’t get closer to it you idiot.” Dina raced behind her afraid that Ellie was about to run straight at a bear cub instead. Ellie collapsed to her knees right in front of a spiny bush.

      “It is.” She confirmed to herself. “Hey little guy.” She reached out only for the dog to snap at her.

      “Damnit Ellie would you just wait a minute before trying to get rabies” Dina knelt beside her looking down at the shaking pup, the thing was tiny with deep cuts running across its face.

      “He’s just scared. Do you have any food?” Dina took a moment her face softening. It was obvious that this dog was barely alive after being attacked by something. Its coat was still mostly made of the slick and shiny puppy fur. “I think I have something in here.” Ellie dug through her pockets tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. “Here we go.” She pulled out a strip of dried meat and slowly offered it to the animal.

      “Why,” Dina squinted looking at the jerky, easily one of the highest prized food items this time of year. “You just had that in your pocket?”

      Ellie shrugged more distracted by the puppy sniffing at her hand. “Come on boy, I won’t hurt you.” It lurched out taking the piece from her. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.” She cooed. The dog finished the piece and began whimpering with a heartbreaking whine. Ellie pulled out another strip and held it a foot away trying to lure the puppy out from where it was hiding. After a few slow minutes of waiting, he finally edged forward and they were able to see the extent of its injury’s. The deep scratches on his face were nothing compared to the rest of the body, one leg curled up as he hopped forward.

      “You poor thing,” Dina mumbled. Ellie gave it the second piece of meat and timidly pet his side while he ate. Dina slowly reached out and scratched behind his ear avoiding the deep cuts. His only reaction was to continue with the soft whimpering. “I think Sarah had a dog before, she would know what to do.”

      “You really think we would be able to keep him?” Ellie’s face lit up.

      “He seems nice enough. Don’t get your hopes up to high.”

      Ellie chuckled evilly taking off her top jacket to wrap around the puppy. He didn’t fight back, she guessed it was since he was so weak from the cold. “My son.” She said picking him up like a swaddled child.

      “Just wait until we can get a closer look. I’m still worried about his leg.” Ellie nodded floating back towards the trail. She had always wanted a dog. “Ellie your bag.” Ellie spun awkwardly looking at the discarded backpack. She froze frantically looking up and down trying to decide if she should set the dog down to get it. “Okay fine.” Dina groaned and threw it on and they worked their way back. She picked up the other bag and put it on backward. “God these are heavy.” Her voice strained.

      Ellie grinned. “You look so stupid right now.” Dina made some sort of quip back but Ellie was already getting sucked into her parenthood. “We should name him Boo.”

      Dina struggled to adjust the bags into a way that she could breathe. “This is fine.” She said waddling forward.

      “You’re the best.” Ellie sang walking alongside keeping the puppy snuggled up under her chin.

\---X---

 

      “Saraaah!” Dina shouted into the house. “I’m baaack!”

      “Grimleeen, you’re late.” A muted voice.

      “I have a good reason!”

      Sarah entered the room still drying her hands on a towel. “Last time your good reason was annoying Charlie. Oh, Ellie’s here too.” She sighed looking at the wrapped bundle Ellie was carrying. She pulled her hair into a loose knot already preparing for the worse. “What did you guys break?”

      “We didn’t break anything, today at least,” Ellie said bouncing back and forth.

      Dina pulled back the jacket to reveal Boo’s little face. “Whoa!” Sarah dropped her cloth and surged forward. “Look at the little guy, oh my gosh!” Her voice had suddenly raised four octaves. “What happened to your face?”

      “We found him in the woods,” Ellie started.

      “Do you think you can help him?” Dina finished.

      “Let’s get him cleaned upstairs. Dina grab some extra towels for me.” She paused looking at Boo again. “You’re going to feel like a prince.” Sarah immediately took to the small dog reminiscing about Taki the big golden retriever her family had. In her short lesson on cleaning Dina somehow managed to watch from a safe distance while Ellie keep getting sprayed every time he would shake the water off his coat. There were a few close calls as he tried to nip at them when they got near the wounds on his face, but no fingers were harmed.

      “What do you think attacked him?” Dina asked.

      Sarah shrugged. “Probably his parent.”

      Both Dina and Ellie jumped. “What?! That’s bullshit.” They complained.

      “He’s probably a few months old but he’s still tiny. If they aren’t strong enough they often get abandoned since it could endanger the other pups.” The two girls sat in a grim silence. “Would you guys lighten up? That’s just part of life, the strong survive and the cute try to freeload.” She elbowed Dina and was met with a groan. “Let’s dry this guy off and get some medicine on those cuts.”  It took four hands to pin Boo down but after some finagling they were able to get to everything. Once free of the bathroom he gladly curled in front of the small fire.

      Dina let loose an excited, “aww,” looking at the tiny bagel on the floor. Ellie was going to give her so much shit about wanting to leave him behind. She curled on the floor next to him staring with stars in her eyes.

      Sarah laughed a little bit before noticing how dark it had gotten outside. “Shit.” She mumbled. “Ellie we need to get you home.”

      “Can’t I stay a little longer?” Ellie complained.

      “I’m working all night and know I can’t leave the two of you alone together.”

      She took a breath getting ready to argue but Sarah was already shooing her out. “Fine. See ya later Dee.” Dina made a sound of approval from the floor. Later might also mean a few hours from now once she was sure Joel was asleep.

      Sarah quickly threw on a jacket and ushered Ellie out. “Dina I should be back at around six.” She tossed back.

      “I’ll try to burn the house down before that,” Dina responded.

      “Sounds great.” She closed the door and shivering as she popped her collar up. “God I miss Nevada.” She sighed. They walked quickly down the street avoiding the spots that were notorious for getting icey.

      “What’cha doing out this late?” A deep voice came from behind. Ellie groaned internally as Charlie ran up to meet them. He had probably been waiting at his window for the past hour. “It sure is cold tonight.”

      “Well Chuck, it is winter.” Sarah joked with a dopey smile. Ellie rolled her eyes hard, they even had nicknames now. “I’m waiting for a patrol to come in tonight. You could probably stop by later,”

      “BAARRRRRRF,” Ellie thought.

      “Hey Ellie, haven’t seen you in a while. How you doing?” Charlie asked after a solid minute of chatting.

      “Doing great.” She answered flatly. She was pretty sure she saw Charlie on a daily basis. He was just too busy looking at, someone else.  Every few seconds she vomited on a spiritual level. They didn’t seem to notice.

      “Well if you're working tomorrow I don’t want to keep you out too late Chuckie.”

      “I don’t mind.” He replied.  Ellie was using all of her will power to keep from sprinting away to her house alone. The kept walking and she was forced to listen to the two word fucking. For the sake of us all just get a private walki-talkie line or something.

      “Look at that we’re here.” Ellie interrupted as they approached her stop. Chuck made a promise to pick Sarah up in the morning. “God you guys are gross.”

      “Deal with it.” Sarah stuck her tongue out while knocking on the door. Joel was the one who answered.

      “Sarah.” He glanced quickly down at Ellie automatically fearing the worse as they walked into the room.

      She laughed at the panicked glance. “Nothing’s wrong. They were just a little late getting back from the dam and stayed at my house for a bit with a dog they had found.”

      “Oh did you now?” The panicked face grew as he searched for the furry creature Ellie no doubt had brought home.

      “His name is Boo.” Ellie threw in.

      “He was pretty beat up, but the little guy is probably going to be staying at my place until he’s better.” Joel visibly sighed with relief. One kid was hard enough to keep an eye on.

              

\---X---

      She could barely hear anything over the wind rushing past her ears. If it wasn’t so hard to balance on the cookie sheet she would have thrown her hands over her head with joy. She turned just in time to see a black mass plowing towards her. “Boo no!” It was if she was screaming in slow motion, it was too late as he jumped towards her throwing both of them tumbling into the powder. “Ouch.” She stated staring at the dog as he wagged happily.

      “Sorry! I didn’t think he would be so excited to see you.” Dina said running through the snow.

      “Your such a dick, but you're so cute.” She sighed as Boo sat licking her face. Jackson whizzed past on another pan Boo chased him barking for a few feet before running back.

      “You good?” Dina panted after sprinting halfway down the hill.

      “Yeah.” Ellie stood brushing the snow off. “But holy shit, I swear he’s two times bigger than last time I saw him.”

      “Hey don’t call him fat. Boo’s a growing boy.” She whistled as he ran off again. It took a few tries before he came back and sat down. “I also kind of need you to watch him for a couple of days.”

      Ellie's head tilted confused, “Where are you,” She trailed off remembering Dina’s birthday a few days ago. “You’re going on a patrol?! You said you would wait until I could go!”

       “It’s just two days, and Paul is in charge.”

      “You mother fucker. He’s old and not even that cute.” Dina bobbed giggling as Ellie tried to shove her.  

      “Says you.” She snipped back as Ellie tried to tackle her again. Boo watched excitedly running circles around the two as they tried to push snow down the other's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were some of the first parts I wrote back in November. What's wild is how much my writing style has changed since then, maybe it will go unnoticed by everyone but I just thought that was neat. That being said I'm done writing everything for this and my Dina story (Go check that one out if you haven't. It makes me cry all the tears.) If there's anything you want to see here/ other requests I'm open now. I've got a few ideas but nothing really substantial yet. Loaf you all. I hope you're bready for the next one.
> 
> *Obligatory link to the place where you can find me all too often. just-mango.tumblr.com*


	6. Book it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scene in my (mostly) plotless story? It's more likely then you'd think.

      A sharp snort pulled Ellie away from the sleep she was so close to getting. She rolled to see Dina snickering at a massive book in her lap. “That’s the cutest dick I’ve ever seen.”

      “Should I ask about that?” Ellie squinted in the dim light. “I thought you said you were finally going to sleep.”

      “Shut up, I know I said that,” Dina scooted across the floor. “I was going to see if I could find a definition for dick in the encyclopedia and go, oh hey that’s you, but I found something even better. Look at this dick.” She pointed excitedly to a picture in the time.

      “What the,” Ellie flipped the page up trying to catch the weak light coming through the window. “That’s just a deer, thing.”

      “Dik-dik.” She grinned reading through the small paragraph. “Apparently there tiny and adorable.”

      “Sooooo,” Ellie pointed pressing her own dimple with a little twist. “It is me.”

      “You wish you were adorable,” Dina said lightly smacking Ellie’s hand. “Fucking trash goblin.”

      Ellie snorted a little more forcefully than expected. “Whatever potato peeler.”

      “Embroidered napkin.”

      “Leopard-print designer.”

      “Really? That’s a noble profession egg...,”

      “Are you two done yet?” Joel grumbled rolling to his side mildly regretting that he allowed both of them on the same trip. “As far as I care your just tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumber. Just settle down already.” He was beginning to see the wisdom in sleeping in the nearby study rooms like the rest of the group.

      “I’m already tweedle-Dee.” Dina whispered quickly pulling up her blanket rapidly as if the cover would somehow prove innocence.

      “Hey.” Ellie rolled her eyes and slowly pulled her sleeve dramatically down to reveal a middle finger. It seemed like an oddly practiced gesture. Joel sighed staring up at the roof as the snickers and more then unusual insults continued on. Now just in whispered tones. Although there were a few combinations that made him crack a small smile.

*************

      Compared to other patrols this group was pretty large. Most usually consisted of 4-6 but since they were planning on setting up some sort of base at the local university this scouting group was double that. “Alright, everything’s looking good so far. Split up into the regular teams and let’s finish checking these last buildings. Everyone meet at the restaurant two blocks east of here around four.” Joel dictated as everyone finished up with breakfast and packing their few items.

      “Can we go to the science building? I heard there’s a ton of cool shit.” Ellie pipped.

      “We already went through and picked up everything that was useful,” Joel grunted as he tightened a cord around a said bundle of supplies. “You two just need to pull as many books as you can. Dina I’m assuming You know exactly what Sarah was looking for?”

      “Yes sir.” She half saluted.

      Joel nodded absently scratching his jaw. “You two keep looking for those and I’ll work through the rest of the library with Henry. Just don’t get too far out of sight.”

      “Okaaaaay, bye.” Ellie grabbed Dina’s shoulder before shooting back off into the library.

      “I said don’t get too far out!” Joel called out.

      “Yeah, will do!” Ellie shouted back still dashing away. Joel gave a heavy sigh knowing he was more than likely to stumble into an ‘artistic’ layout of furniture in the near future.

\--X--

      “Language and coding for python.” Ellie mumbled reading through the titles. “How the hell do you code a python?”

      “Is it a hissssss-tory book?” Dina asked

      “Boooo.” Ellie groaned dropping the stained book on the floor. “Dewy me a favor and fuck off.”

      “Man, I know there’s a pun for decimal somewhere but I’m drawing a blank right now.” Dina tutted walking along the isles trying to make out the faded descriptions.

      “There’s a deci-million puns for that.” Now it was Dina’s turn for a pained groan. Ellie strolled along behind randomly pulling another book off the shelf. She quickly thumbed through the pages and dropped it as soon as she realized there were no pictures. Books made such satisfying thumps when they hit the ground. They saw Joel and Henry pass by on the floor above them. According to Joel this was a small library compared to most but the open lobby soared up through what seemed like a dozen floors. There were skylights that did the same dotting the area letting you see almost every floor from any floor.

      “This seems about right,” Dina mumbled after a hundredth stack on the second floor. “Alrighty. Anything about local plants is the main goal after that we need some more advanced medicine but that’s going to be a different,” She froze eyes suddenly darting to the side.

      “What?” Ellie whispered hand dropping instinctively wrapping around her knife. Dina held a finger to her lips other hand pulling Ellie into the aisle. She leaned flat against the shelf pointing down through a small gap. Ellie squinted not seeing anything as she began to look up at Dina with questioning frown Dina rapidly tapped her shoulder again motioning to a shifting shadow. Ellie caught it that time, barely a tail of someone’s coat.

      “That’s not one of ours is it?” Dina said slowly with her voice low.

      “Not sure,” Ellie replied not wanting to make any judgments on a sliver.

      “Feels, off.” Dina breathed still frowning she nodded towards the stairs and they slowly moved down the aisle. Ellie tensed flicking her blade open. One thing was certain; she always trusted Dina’s uncanny sense of feeling.

      There was an abrupt shout and a gunshot followed by a cacophony of glass shattering. A shot that loud had to have been a shotgun. They could barely make out Joel’s voice yelling for Henry to get down. And from what Ellie remembered neither of them had a shotgun on them. “Shit.” She hissed sharply leaning as far forward as she dared to get a better look at the intruders. “There’s a whole fucking army.” She could see them slowly flanking around where Joel was. With a group that size they would easily overtake him.

      Ellie’s body tensed as she and Dina stared at each other trying to decide what to do. “Ellie don’t you dare,” Ellie's hand was already clasped around a heavy book. She darted out flinging the book yelling.

      “Hey assholes! You call that fair?” It fell short smacking against the railing and tumbled down to the main floor.

      “What the!? Kade, you two go get he,” His voice gargled our as Joel had taken the distraction to hop out and break his neck. Part of the group had broken off and was sprinting towards her.

      “You dumbass!” Dina cried running out from the cover and yanking Ellie down as a bullet splintered the shelf behind her. Only now did Ellie notice that most of the intruders had long hunting rifles. “Move.” She shoved Ellie forward and took the lead running down the aisle towards the balcony. The raiders had reached the bottom of the stairs and were hot on their tail based on the flashes they could see between shelves. Dina sprinted up to the short dirty glass wall and valeted off she fell a few feet landing on the top of the shelves below. “Come on Ellie.” She called turning just long enough to make sure Ellie landed. They ran across the tops of the shelves jumping over every gap.

      “There’s more at the door.” Ellie called forward foot nearly slipping out on the thick dust.

      “Goddamnit.” Dina hissed. She threw a quick glance up and caught a sliver of Joel working on his group. Another shot whizzed past the two. The raiders on their tail finally had a clear view again. “Construction side?” She directed slowing down just enough to swing over the edge of the shelf and climb down. The radio in her bag crackled as Henry finally got the message out to the other teams that they weren’t alone. Took him long enough. The pair of men at the front door had noticed the chase and were heading towards them. Now there was easily six people following them. For now the shelves were blocking them enough they couldn’t get any shots in.

      They jumped over a small ‘do not cross’ barricade. Most of the walls had been stripped out and old wiring hung down from the ceiling. They turned into a long hallway. The foundation was starting to fail and water was seeping into the sinking building. “Why are you not shooting back?” Ellie cried out her voice echoing as their feet splashed through the water.

      “Against a hunting rifle?! I’ve only got two fucking bullets.” They entered an open area and an emergency exit was barely in sight through the skeletal walls but too far to reach before being in range. Dina glanced up at a tower of old and wobbly scaffolding. She reached out violently pulling on a leg. The structure groaned leaning to one side. “Ellie.”

      “Got it.” Ellie joined tugging on the supports until the entire thing began tipping, the old rusted metal screeching as it was stretched to its breaking point. “Let’s get out of here,” They ran away as the tower collapsed in front of the door. The impact caused a fist-sized brick to launch out striking Ellie in the back of the head. “SHIT!” She cried her vision going fuzzy.

      Dina threw an arm over her shoulder trying to help guide and keep Ellie standing. There was something ticking in the back of her mind as she tried to build a rough map of where they were in relation to the streets outside. She could hear the men reaching the block behind them. It wouldn’t hold for long. “You dead?” She asked rounding the last corner, She was met with a pained groan. She slammed against the door and it swung open sending a small wave in the now shin deep water. “Goddamnit.” It was a long alley between two buildings. Blocked at one end it would make a perfect shooting range. Ellie stumbled out blinking at the now painful light.

      “Ow?” Ellie blinked harshly as Dina slapped the back of her head and pulled her back into the building.

      “Trust me.” She said smearing Ellie’s blood across the door handle before dragging her to a half-submerged workbench. There was another crash as the pursuers broke through the weak defense. They ducked under the table just as the first raider splashed into the room. “Damn they’re fast.” He paused slouching over to take a few deep breaths.

      “The hell you doing!” The others followed closely behind giving the first a hard shove. “Do you have any clue how much we could get paid for bringing in ones that young?” They continued to shout at each other as they quickly scanned the flooded room. Dina pulled Ellie closer trying to make an even smaller visual, unconsciously pressing her other hand onto her wound. The water was lapping just under their chins and the table’s edge hung low leaving just a few inches they could see out off.

      “Kade we got blood! Must have nicked one!” They all dashed out the door voices quickly fading as they ran down the alley.

      If Dina remembered right the end of that long sidewalk lead right into an open yard, right next to one of the heaviest armed teams. They waited a full minute, then two more before wading back out. Dina stood and Ellie attempted to do the same. Instead, Ellie fell back to her knees and threw up. “Can you make it to the hallway? I can barely see in here.”

      “Ow.” She droned trying to crawl away from the chunks swirling on top of the water just inches from her face.

      “Classy as ever. Come on.” Dina grunted as she helped pull her up and shuffle to the hallway. Other than the splashing of their steps it had grown eerily quiet throughout the building. She pulled to the side letting Ellie lean against the wall. “God, head wounds have no right bleeding like that,” Dina mumbled trying to clean up the matted mess. “At least your brain isn’t leaking out.”

      “Yay.” Ellie weakly cheered.

      Dina spun her bag to one shoulder and pulled out her water passing it to Ellie. She graciously rinsed the remaining bile from her mouth before spitting it onto the ground. “There it is.” She mumbled to herself pulling up a plastic bag full of medical supplies and the short-wave walkie. She did a quick wrap to slow the bleeding before rapidly hitting the talk button a few times. In the case there were more raiders immediately talking into the radio could put the other teams at risk. Instead, they waited for a small burst of static in response. Then there was a third, signaling everyone was in the clear.

      “Dina and Ellie here. Everyone okay?” She asked.

      “You about gave me a heart attack.” Joel’s voice was next. “Henry and me took a few hits. But I think we got all the guys on our end. What happened over there?”

      “We had five on our tail but sent them outside. Have they been taken care of?” Dina replied.

      “Ron’s team. We got your five.”

      “We’ve got two guys out here with a couple of horses. Explained how they showed up so fast.” Maria was the last to check in. “They’re pretty young and say they were hired help. I think we’d be alright letting them go or taking them home.”

      “That’s your call. The horses are a bonus.” Joel replied. “I’m pretty sure we have everything despite the little dance there. Let’s just get ready to head back now.” A final crackle and there was silence again.

      “Well.” Dina sighed. “Let’s get out of here.” Ellie seemed content hugging the wall with her eyes closed. “Come on, surely the thought of two cute new boys is enough to get you moving.” Dina teased working her way under Ellie’s arm.

      “Don’t make me throw-up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhehhe. While this isn't the first patrol it's close to the beginning. Can you imagine surviving everything by being stealthy and your impulsive disaster friend immediately blows all cover and surprise? It easily took a few years to get used to each other's fighting style.
> 
> The next one is my favorite (And I'm pretty sure the longest), I can't wait. Your comments are the gasoline for the ongoing trash fire that I call writing.


	7. Crybaby

      “Wait turn, turn turn tuuuurn!” Ellie guided sitting on top of Dina’s shoulders. “Oh god.” She chuckled staring into the mirror, which only tall enough to show her shoulders. “This is stupid.”

      She panicked ducking as Dina moved throwing off the balance. “I wanna see.” Dina laughed moving blindly under the long coat trying to find one of the buttons. She succeeded forcing her face through a gap staring at their reflection. Dina’s body shook with a deep laugh, “What the fuck!?” She cackled. Not only did they combine to make one awkwardly tall person Ellie had tied her hair forward into a stringy sort of mustache.

      “Yes sir I’d like one alcohol. Go ahead and make it a double.” Ellie grumbled raising a brow. She tipped forward again as Dina lurched laughing again.

      “Stop it,” she panted, “I’m going to drop you.” Tears starting to slide down her face as she couldn’t stop laughing.

********

      They must have really of hit the bottom of the barrel in terms of movie night. Why would anyone want to watch a movie about a horse? Even worse Tommy said there were dozens just like this. Maybe it had a lot more appeal to someone living in a city and they didn’t know how bad horses could smell. But it’s not like there was anything else to do tonight. Ellie hadn’t fought too much when Dina insisted on dragging her along.

      “Marcus. Please, you have to hang on.” The blonde character cried. Wait, did she have a name? Ellie couldn’t remember even though she was the main role. Guess the writing was shit to since she’d been watching for over an hour and didn’t care at all. The horse had carried her by the scruff of her shirt out of flood waters, because that made sense. The horse let out a sad neigh. “I’ve always known you were a good horse.”

      Ellie’s eyes twitched. There really was no taking back the time she had just wasted watching this. The horse died, or at least she was pretty sure it did. Somehow the girl was already completely dry. She glanced to Dina wanting to leave early but, “Are, are you seriously crying?”

      “Shut up.” She sniffed. Several lines were crossing here cheeks apparently she was much more invested in Marcus the show pony or whatever he was supposed to be.

      “Dina,” Ellie sighed patting her shoulder taking a slow breath to keep any other remarks in. Dina made a pained squeak as the scene cut to a horse funeral. Wait, what the fuck? Horse funeral? What’s next, a ghostly shadow of the horse neighing in the sky? Good lord. “It’s alright,” Ellie assured shaking her head.

********

      Ellie snorted remembering the image. “All good back there?” Joel asked glancing back.

      “Yeah. Just thinking,” she answered. She had almost forgotten they were still traveling. Rocked into a trance from the horse’s steady steps and months of built up exhaustion. What would Dina’s reaction be when they finally got back. Would she cry then too? _‘Surely she would have at least noticed I’ve been gone.’_ Ellie thought smiling down at the ground. At least she would know what reaction she'd get in a few hours.

********

      There weren’t too many weddings that happened in Jackson. Some people tried to hide the fact that they had moved in together but that was a secret that rarely lasted more than a few weeks before someone noticed. Sarah and Charlie in the other hand had been together for so long people no longer batted an eye seeing them together. When it was announced everyone that had been living there for more than a month went absolutely nuts. The church had been decorated to a standard that was usually reserved for the harvest parties and what was going to be a small event soon turned into an all-out event. What’s worse is the latest barrels of home-brewed booze had been opened just for the occasion.

      “Alright everybody settle down,” Tommy called into the microphone. Even with the speaker his voice couldn’t carry through the entirety of the rambunctious crowd.

      Notch cupped his hands shouting out again. “The only reason they started talking is because she couldn’t run away.” The earned another round of cheers and laughing and people pounded their fists on tables.

      “What makes you think he has any time for talking? Not with those two girls.” Another voice called out earning more applause. Sarah stood up shouting and pointing into the crowd, her words weren’t carrying out far enough for Ellie to hear but there were plenty of ‘oohhhs’ from the crowd. Despite her roguish grin and rowdy demeanor, Sarah was absolutely glowing. Her hair had been tied into an intricate braid with dozens of white and purple wildflowers dotting through, Dina had spent hours doing it. While multiple people had offered to make a dress she had opted for a white blouse and light pants. She claimed that wearing a dress would make the entire town swoon, she didn’t need any more of that. Charlie sat with his face covered not able to deflect the remarks as well. He had been the owner of a deep blush long before any alcohol had been introduced.

      “Someone feeling sick there? We might need to call the doctor.” Another round of cheers and whistles. Sarah chuckled along patting his back as he shook his head laughing. A few more catcalls were made for both the bride and the groom before Tommy was finally able to manage some amount of order.

      “We all know and love the two but let’s get started now.” He started. It was a short and simple speech. The two were pulled to the center of the stage where they both were given time to make their own remarks. Ellie and Dina had ended up in the back getting ready for the next part of the evening. And as many times as Dina made some comment about how gross they were Ellie had noticed multiple times where she had quickly wiped a tear away or tried to hide a sniffle with a cough.

      The two leaned forward into a short kiss. Then Charlie swung Sarah to the side and the crowd began hooting and hollering. “He’s so stupid.” Dina’s voice cracked turning and motioning for Kari to hold off on the music for a second. The couple stood grinning at each other unaware of everyone else slowly backing up.

      “One more thing,” Henry shouted scrambled up from the side setting a canvas bag up on the little platform. Sarah looked down surprised and back up at Charlie who just nodded encouragingly. For a few seconds, the building was actually quite. Sarah ran up and jumped crushing the old light bulb under both of her feet. She threw her arms up triumphantly shouting,

      “MAZELTOV!” The entire building shook and Sarah’s face lit up gleefully. Dina was practically bawling as she stomped her foot up and down. Kari started pounding away on the piano. Within moments her and Ellie began playing one of many songs for the night. Sarah rushed back grabbing Charlie’s hand and they stepped off the stage dancing across the open floor. Soon the town was joining in. Dina had been trying to keep herself distanced from the whole thing but Paul came up and pulled her into the crowd. Halfway through the next song Joel jumped up trying to escape the mass and began playing on Dina’s guitar. Ellie could barely hear her own music over the pure exhilaration in the room. People flying back and forth, occasionally catching glimpses of Sarah’s white top spinning through the crowd. Dina’s wide grin and teary face as she laughed and moved along. It didn’t matter if one of them hit a wrong note or key. It was simply a perfect chaos.

******

      “Excuse me,” Ellie panted pushing through a group sprinting back to Dina’s house with the small pouch of dried flowers clutches in one hand. There was a heard of guys ahead that still didn’t seem to get the memo. She could go through the other ally but this way was much faster. “Get out of the fucking way!” She shouted a few of them stepped back in time but she ran pretty hard into Jesse’s shoulder. “Sorry,” she hissed not stopping to hear the complaints. Dina was in need and she had to get back ASAP.

      Dina and Sarah were some of the first people to move into Jackson, you would think they would have chosen a house closer to the middle. Ellie thought throwing the door open. Dina was still lying in the couch where she had left her a few minutes ago. “Did you find some?” Dina muffled through her cocoon. Her voice was congested to the point that Ellie was starting to feel she couldn’t breathe just out of sympathy.

      “I found enough for a couple of days. By then they should have been able to dry out the next batch.” Ellie said rushing over to the now steaming pan of water. She quickly opened the pouch and portioned out the dried chamomile and mint tying it into a fabric pouch. Dina coughed and it sounded awful, Ellie wouldn’t be surprised to find a lung on the floor. “Sarah also wanted me to make sure you actually ate something today too,” Ellie said stirring the water watching as color started to seep into it.

      Dina replied with a pitiful moan. “I think I ate a slice of bread two hours ago. That about killed me.” Ellie cringed hand massaging the bridge of her nose. Considering how often she was dealing with the worst of the worst Dina rarely got sick herself. But when it did happen, oye.

      The minutes ticked by and Ellie half watched the episode Dina was on. She wondered just how many times they had watched through Avatar in the almost three years she had been here. It never got old and was definitely a go-to when one of them was feeling particularly off. “Motherfucker.” Dina groaned curling up further clutching at her abdomen as Ellie rounded the corner with enough tea for a militia. “Why’d it have to come now?” Her voice kept cracking into different pitches fighting the built-up phlegm.

      “Mother Nature is a bitch and I’ll punch her for you if I ever get the chance,” Ellie said patting her shoulder. She handed off the drink to a glum-looking shadow of a Dina. When trying to head back to her original spot she was stopped by a hand weakly wrapping around her own.

      “Wait’a second,” Dina mumbled scooting over and pulling Ellie down. She unceremoniously dropped her head using Ellie’s leg as a pillow. She coughed again barely managing to cover her mouth in time. “Fuckingmotherfuckerfuck.” She groaned.

      “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel?” Ellie teased lightly pushing back a few stray hairs. Before setting her hand in Dina’s back.

      “Like shit.” She chugged from the thermos while lying in her side. A lesser-known skill that Ellie admired in an odd way. “You should be careful. I don’t want to get you sick too.”

      Ellie could feel the rattling in Dina’s chest that followed each breath and word. Whatever it was had hit her hard and she doubted it would be this bad for anyone else. “Don’t worry about it.”

      “You’ll get sick and we’ll just fucking die together.” She sniffed heavily. Ellie’s chest tightened suddenly. That was something that sounded much too familiar and drove like a stake into her heart. The music rose into the intense beat for the end credits snapping Ellie away from those memories. “Ahowwww.” Dina hissed tensing again face contorting curling up again. Her breaths staggered borderline of crying out. One eye started to water and the tear fell across the bridge of her nose.

      “You’re not going to die,” Ellie said softly pulling the thin blanket up to catch the drops.

      “I might because my uterus is a bitch!” Her voice rose sharply at the end with a half grin. Maybe yelling was a little bit helpful. A sound in the back pulled their attention and Charlie stood halfway in the doorway face stuck between shock and confusion. “You heard what I fucking said.” Dina squinted pointing at him. “Be glad you were born with a di,” She was cut off by another round of coughing.

      “I’m, I’m just going to head back out.” He stammered pointing back with his thumb. He closed the door slowly as a way to break eye contact.

      “Weakling.” Dina groaned her eyes pulling shut. As more tears started to fall.

      “Hey, stop that,” Ellie said still trying to chase them with the blanket. “If you keep crying you’re just going to get more congested.”

      “Does it look like I can control that?” Dina groaned burying her head in Ellie’s lap.

********

      “Are you all ready for the big reveal?” Dina called out.

      “I mean we’ve been waiting a full two minutes. The suspense is killing me.” Jodi said flatly cleaning the dirt from under her nails with a knife that was probably much too large for the job. She was easily five years older than the two and had more or less been assigned to keep them on task.

      Ellie whistled and clapped quietly. Yes, they were goofing off a little but how could you not in a place like this. “Yeah girl, show it off.” She said trying her best to imitate an entire shouting crowd.

      Dina stated singing her own theme music as she ran around the corner, although she kept giggling mid-tune. “Ladies don’t fall in love to fast,” she started coming into view.

      “What, the, fuck.” Jodi said flatly. Ellie just immediately broke into a deep belly laugh. Dina strutted around kicking her feet out with each step. She had pulled a giant pair of sweat pants up and over her shoulders creating a silhouette from someone’s nightmares. She’d also pulled on a broken gas mask, the unconnected hose on the front dangled down swinging as she danced around.

      “Catch me if you can but I run fast being made of so much leg.” She jumped spreading her feet out creating one long ark. She threw her head back cackling at her own stupidity.

      “Wait, are there more of those?” Ellie asked.

      “You bet your ass there is.” Her arms were stuck in the pants so she just had to point by dramatically turning her hip out.

      This Walmart had been picked down to the bones over the years but it was close to the settlement. They had pulled a pretty big group to come and just clear out every last item so they could check it off the list of scavenge-able areas. Joel heard giggling and turned seeing something his brain couldn’t process fast enough. “Good lord.” He jumped back as a train of things ran past him. He blinked a few times finally able to understand what was going on but by then the girls had run on to the next aisle. This was going to be one of those days now wasn’t it?

      “Okay. Stop. Stop I can’t see.” Dina pleaded. They stopped and she pulled off the mask her face was covered in all sorts of streaks from laughing so hard for so long. “The goggles were starting to fog up.” She chuckled again wiping away another tear

********

      “You good?” Ellie checked in running her tongue across a cut on her knuckle. It stung much more than it should have the right too.

      “Yeah.” Dina panted leaning over the largest of the clickers. It wasn’t a terrible fight just one that had caught them off guard. She looked up eyes widening and ran over slapping Ellie’s hand out of her mouth. “Dude!? You might just make the dumbest way someone got infected.”

      “Oh yeah, sorry.” She mumbled and Dina just shook her head like Ellie was the biggest idiot in the world. There were so many little things she forgot about, like the rare times when people could turn into vicious mushrooms if they ingested other parts of said vicious mushrooms.

      "I really don’t know how you’re alive sometimes,” Dina mumbled trying to pull her machete out of one's chest.

 _Isn’t that the truth?”_ Ellie stared down at the wound, damn it was annoying. 

      Dina struggled again setting one foot on top of the clicker and wrapping both hands around the handle as she yanked it out. “Shit.” She winced dropping the blade with a clatter and holding one arm to her chest. She slowly sank to her knees

      “Did you cut yourself?” Ellie panicked. Now that could become a mushroom problem real quick.

      Dina shook her head turning her hand slowly and jerking with another shock of pain. “Ohhkay. Owwkay.” She took a deep breath but it was tinged with a pained whine. Ellie got closer and could see the water building up in her eyes. “I really messed something up.” She slowly felt along her own arm trying to pinpoint to the weak spot.

      “Hey I’ve got it,” Ellie said kneeling gently taking her hand there wasn’t a whole lot of splint worthy items so she had to sacrifice her fork to support the joint. Dina’s cheeks kept puffing out as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes were glued shut as Ellie finished wrapping around her wrist. “The question is if it’s really forked up or just a little forked up.” Dina chuckled and Ellie caught herself staring. She let go of her hand a little too quickly.

********

      “That’s still a sight I can’t get used to.” Joel sighed overlooking the town. From here they could even see a few people milling about the streets. Three months seemed like a lifetime yet being able to come back to something so familiar was more than comforting. Although there was a new building to one side, that was a bit of a surprise. “You think Tommy’s forgotten about us and let someone else move in already?” Joel asked stretching his shoulders back.

      “Forgotten? You acting like he’s noticed we’ve left.” Ellie said smiling to one side. “He might not even recognize you with that beard.” Joel had let it grow out a little more than usual this trip.

      “Kid, I can barely recognize me.” He kicked his horse urging it down the final hill.

********

      There was a soft knock before Ellie pulled the door open a few inches. “Mind if I come in?”

      It took a few seconds for Dina to reply but there was a soft “Yeah.” Ellie stepped in quietly shutting the door behind. Boo ran up jumping at her tail wagging back and forth.

      “Hey bud.” Ellie greeted using both hands to scratch the sides of his face. She slowly sidestepped to Dina’s bed as he kept trying to steal all of her attention.

      “You know you can just tell him to stop.” Ellie sat and Boo immediately hopped up smashing his head into her face as he tried to lick it. Ellie jerked back with a grin.

      “Why would I want to do that?” She spat a little bit after getting a good mouthful of dog hair.

      Dina rolled her eyes patting the bed. “Calm down Boo.” His eyes shot over and he went curling into a little doughnut where Dina had pointed. His tail still sticking out excitedly thumping on the bed. “So I guess you heard about them,” Dina said eyes downcast as she slowly ran her hand across Boo’s back.

      Ellie nodded slowly. Tanner and Erik. The two brothers had stayed in Jackson for a few months but had decided to leave without any warning and there was little to show they would be coming back. “I guess he just couldn’t adjust to being here.” That was an understatement. Tanner was fiercely protective of his younger brother who was kind and smart but never fully and mentally present. Somehow Erik and Dina had grown unusually close in a short amount of time. While he usually remained quiet around her he was nothing but damn near insightful of the world around them.

      “I didn’t even know they were leaving. This was left at my door last night.” She pulled up a wooden figure of a hawk no more than a few inches tall. Its wings were spread out as if it was soaring. Dozens of hand-carved feathers covered the entire price. Each one unique and polished you almost felt that breathing too hard would cause them to move. “They were so close to dead when we found them. I don’t know if they’ll really be able to make it much longer alone.” Dina’s voice cracked running her finger across the carving.

      “Hey, we don’t know everything.” Ellie scoot forward to reach over Boo and place a hand on her shoulder. “They said they had family out east. We can only hope they find them and that we might see them again later.”

      Dina shook setting the statue aside. “I really don’t think Erik wanted to leave.” Her face dropped again eyes pressing shut as tears started to drop out. “He was finally comfortable here.”

      Ellie frowned pushing Boo to the side so she could sit by Dina. “I know.” She said softly wrapping around Dina's shoulders as she softly cried for someone they knew they would never see again.

*******

      Joel whistled shrilly as they came close to the gate. Ellie was more than ready to hop out of the saddle and stretch out on her own bed. There were only a few nights where they hadn’t been on the ground. Maria was the first to greet them, although these days it was rare to see her on something as small as a watch. “Back from the dead once again.” She said reaching out for a handshake.

      “As always it’s good to be back,” Joel said with a hearty shake before pulling her into a brief hug.

      “Ellie I take it you didn’t give him too hard of a time.”

      “I’ve got no clue what you could be referring to.” Ellie grinned passing the reigns off to one of the guards. He seemed more than happy to take a break from the dullness of a watch.

      Maria nodded with a smile giving her shoulder a pat. “Ahh, well don’t let me keep you. Go home and get cleaned up. We can talk about what you did or didn’t find tomorrow.”

      “Sounds good.” Joel nodded heading off. “Anything you need to do now that we’re back?” He asked Ellie who was scuffling along by him.

      She shrugged biting her lip. “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.” She looked up freezing seeing Dina who was just down the street and had frozen as well.

      “YES!” Dina shouted loud enough to scare the nearby flock of chickens. Ellie took a bit longer to react and barely had enough time to brace herself as Dina slammed into her. “I fucking missed you.” She said hanging off Ellie’s shoulders hugging tight enough to cut her breaths short.

      “Hey.” Ellie laughed leaning into the hug tucking her head down into Dina’s shoulder.

      “Come on man you’ve got to tell me everything. Where have you been? What did you find? Anything for me?” She listed off. Joel chuckled and just continued on the way home.

      “Jeez give me a minute. We just got back.” Ellie laughed trying to straighten up out of Dina’s iron grip. “And I probably smell like shit.” She said suddenly overly aware of how nice Dina smelt today. _‘Is that weird?’_

      “It’s definitely not great.” Dina agreed letting go at least enough for Ellie to breath. She pulled back grinning staring up at Ellie. “Wait a second’’ Her eyes suddenly narrowed, “Wait a fucking second.” She growled stepping back looking Ellie up and down critically. “Ellie you dick.”

      Ellie stuttered confused by the sudden scrutiny. “What?” Dina angrily paced around her seeming to inspect every inch of her. “Dina?”

      “You just had to get taller than me.” Dina spat.

      Ellie's eyes widened noticing the fact that she now had to look slightly down at Dina. “Oh.”

      “Oh, oh!?” Dina sputtered “That's all you’ve got to say?” She punched Ellie’s shoulder before folding her arms. “You dick.”

      Maybe Ellie had to get new pants at one point while she was gone but it never seemed like anything was changing. “Okay?” Ellie sat massaging her arm. “Sorry?”

      Dina started back with a scowl. “You know what? Fuck you.” Dina turned sharply and stomped off. Ellie stood for a few seconds in a stunned silence. Of all the reactions she had been expecting this was real low on the list. It was two days before Dina talked to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of Ellie thinking her thoughts. Nothing odd or strange here. Just admiring her friend like a good ole gal pal. This kinda covers a long time range of 14-early 17 years old. Ellie is just the latest of late stunted bloomers.
> 
> Also, it would suck to be such a highly empathetic person in a world where absolutely nothing goes right. Dina must constantly be dehydrated from feeling all the ouch. 
> 
> I'm going to have so much free time soon. aahhHH. Give me all the requests. Make them wild and odd and for whatever your little hearts desire. Maybe I'll do some shorter drabbles and stories. (Ha, that's funny short stuff.) Have a great weekend, don't set your clothes on fire, eat some fruit.


	8. April Showers

      “Just wait until you have your first argument. It’s going to be something so dumb like, where to put the couch. I’m going to be honest just let her win. It’s not worth it to being glared at any time you try to sit.” Charlie was barely listening as he ruffled through all of the drawers.

      “That seems oddly targeted,” Henry said from across the room.

      “I’m sure it’s a common thing, unlike _someone’s_ placements,” Wills' eyes narrowed. “I for one feel like arguing isn’t as healthy as everyone says.”

      “Especially when I’m right.”

      “Oh my god.” Ellie sighed trying to fit everything into an already bulging bag. Somehow the two had gotten on to an advice tangent that was mostly just a way to throw shade at each other. Needless to say, the three guys all had a variety of opinions, and she wished she had a variety of earplugs. Is this what Dina has to go through every day?

      “Heaven forbid you try to sleep in, Gyaa!” A loud cracking and bang. Ellie spun just in time to see the ending The floor shook as the shelf Will had tried to lean on decided its time had come. The rotting wood crumbled and falling through a hole in the floor. It echoed around the empty space below. Even it was getting tired of their shit.

      “Shit are you good!?” Henry vaulted over one of the desks and Will say wide eyes brushing the splinters off.

      “I might need new pants.” His breath shook slightly.

      Ellie could see Charlie trying to hide his snickering as he conveniently shoved his entire head into a drawer. “I’m headed to the next room. Try not to break anything else.”

      “The hole in the floor wasn’t me,” Will raised his hands. “It was Charlie.”

      “Hey,” Charlie complained voice echoing.

      Ellie just shook her head heading into the next room. More desks and wheelie chairs. Her bag was really starting to cut into her shoulders, at least they weren’t too far from home. It looked like this room was going to pretty empty. A burst of laughter from behind her. Ellie whistled through the tidy rows occasionally hitting the tops of the chairs to make them spin around. Only one was able to make a full turn, the rest had to much dust worked into the joints. In the corner a few tables were set on their side almost creating a fortress, she stopped whistling. Ellie quietly went over peeking over the wall and, nothing. Just a ratty blanket on the floor behind.

      “Spooky.” She mumbled to herself turning into a racing blur. “Woah!” She had time to shout before it rammed into her she stumbled back tripping over one of the desk legs.

      “What was that?” She could barely hear in the distance as the others started running in.

      “RAAAAHH!” The attacker charged jumping on top of her slashing down with a homemade knife. Ellie jerked to the side and the ragged blade cut into her shoulder. “YEAAH!” They shouted again. Ellie managed to catch their hand this time. Damn they were small.

      “We’ve got you covered,” Will shouted.

      “Don’t shoot it’s just a fucking kid,” Ellie grunted trying her best to push them off without any real damage. “Knock it off.” She said but they were still trying to stab her. The little face above her was so dirty, and angry. Ellie gave up on a peaceful stop and threw the kid off. They tried to get up again but she grabbed them and forced them to the ground. “Drop the knife,” Ellie stated holding one arm pinned against their back. They huffed still writhing and trying to escape. Finally getting a closer look the kid seemed to be a girl probably not older than twelve. Her hair was short and sawed off in unravel chunks as if she’d cut it in a few sections as possible. “Drop it.” Ellie scolded almost in the same tone she would use with Boo. She clung to the shred, a few green flecks of paint holding on. It must have been cut out of some road sign.

      The girl growled. “Kid seriously, I’m not here to hurt you. I’ll rip it out of your hand if I have to but that’s going to hurt.” More frantic breathing. “Come on,” Ellie pushed a little harder, “let go and we can help you.” She repeated. Shit, what if the kid doesn’t speak English, there had been a lot of French travelers recently. It took a few more seconds for the girl to let go the knife pinging off the floor. Ellie immediately loosened her grip. “I’m letting go alright? Don’t try anything crazy.” A slow nod. Ellie backed away sitting cross-legged on the floor. The girl followed sitting up glaring at the group. Her gaze had a feral quality to it.

      Charlie reached into his bag causing her to jump again. “I’m just getting some water,” He stated, “You probably haven’t been able to get anything clean here.” He stepped forward holding out his bottle and she continued the intense staring contest before accepting it. She popped the lid open and started chugging recklessly. “Whoa, careful kid.” Charlie panicked as she started coughing and sputtering not even stopping to breath as she went back to trying to empty every last drop. There were a few more coughs as she wiped a few drops of her chin smudging the grime into long streaks up her cheek.

      “So now that we’ve got that out of the way, I’m Ellie. Do you… talk?” She grimaced trying to not sound like a complete idiot. There was plenty of shuffling behind her indication that the rest of the guys were starting to get antsy. Ellie sighed rubbing her face for a moment before turning back to look for help. Ellie turned back feeling a light touch on her forearm. The girl shot her hand back as if she had just touched a hot pan, face suddenly going back into a panicked state. “Whoa, it’s okay. Is this what you’re looking at?” She rolled up her sleeve to better show the bottom half of the unfinished tattoo. “Pretty cool right? It’s not done yet but I doubt you’ve seen many of these before.” She reached out her hand floating, Ellie nodded letting her trace one of the lines.

      “Brother had one.” She whispered voice quiet and cracking like she hadn’t spoken in days.

      The entire room seemed to take a visible breath. “Are you alone out here? We’re headed back home and you could come with us.”

      The pained breath was enough of an answer, “Okay.”

      “Sounds like a plan,” Ellie said hopping up and offering a hand to help her up.

      The girl didn’t take it standing shakily by herself. She was barely Ellie which was a minor surprise. “M-may.” She stuttered. “I’m May.”

      “Great.” Ellie grinned. May followed staying close to her coattails as the headed out of the cramped room.

      “I don’t know about you but I think it’s about time we get something to eat.” Charlie decided. “Double portions for the new one.”

      “I’m May.” She chirped again from behind her Ellie wall. All the guys seemed more than excited to have a new team member and hurried away to pull together a decent meal. Ellie pulled her aside to clean up. Her extra cloths hung oddly on her scrawny frame but she almost blended in with the rest of the group. Minus the constant look of awe when she was handed a bowl of meat and potatoes.

\---X---

      It took two more days to walk back to town. Ellies first guess had been way off and May was much closer to fourteen. Once it became clear there was no sort of trick going on she finally started to open up more. There had been a few kids that ran from one of the military orphanages in Missoula, and Brother who they had found outside. The kids had mostly been forced labor until they were old enough to be upgraded to cannon fodder. They left with nothing and didn’t last long. May was alone for nearly three months after getting separated from her group. She found four of their bodies later, one was presumed to be infected. Will was certain he knew what brothers Tattoo was based on the description and triangle pattern she had drawn on the ground, a popular video game character before the infection. Most the time she remained at Ellie’s side but the last few miles she did allow Henry to carry her as exhaustion wore her down. They finally pulled through the gates of the town she had dozed off on his back. A few odd looks came from those in town as they made their way to the little clinic. Ellie could already sense the whispers about where to keep the young newcomer. 

      Ellie entered the small house first, Henry and May close behind. She was barely two steps in before being side tackled. “Elliee!” Dina screeched into her ear. “You didn’t die did you?”

      Ellie took a stumbling step sideways. “Oh god.” She awkwardly wrapped an arm around in a half hug as Dina hung off her shoulders. “You know you can just say ‘hi’ like a normal fucking person right?”

      “Why would I ever want to do that?” She clung like an oversized koala.

      Ellie rolled her eyes before glancing back at a completely terrified and rudely awoken May. “Sorry, this is normal. I just have weird-ass friends.” Ellie said ignoring the complaint from Dina.

      “Whose this?” Dina asked noting the girl and dropping off Ellie.

      Ellie kept her arm around Dina to prevent her from running directly at the already skittish May. “It’s okay kid. She’s just going to help check some of the cuts you have and make sure everything else is good. You can trust her.” May slowly nodded before sliding off Henrys back, she wobbled a bit when her feet hit the floor. “And maybe tone down the Dina for a bit,” Ellie said giving her hip a final pat.

      “You wish.” Her brows popped up. “If everything’s good with you Henry you can head home.”

      He nodded shortly, “Nothing seems to be hurting. That means I’m good, right?” Dina’s eyes narrowed and he held a straight face for as long as he could. “There’s nothing.” He chuckled, turning out before pausing again before taking off. “Miss May, you can stay at our place if you’d like. They can show you once you’re all finished here.”

      “I’ll also stay here if you want me to,” Ellie said to May who had already inched behind her. She nodded hanging on to Ellie sleeve. Dina laughed softly but when Ellie shot her a questioning look she waved it away. They moved to a back room and Dina took a few minutes to clean the few cuts and scrapes but nothing seemed too serious. After asking a few questions and pulling some better fitting clothes from the clinic's stash she gave May the clear to go.

      “There’s a couple of houses that are empty if you want to just claim a room. Last I heard there were two other families wouldn’t mind taking another person in. It's your choice.” Dina offered rolling back on her chair.

      “I don’t want to be alone again,” May said scratching at her uneven hair.

      “Alright. We'll take you to Will and Henry’s for now. I know they’ll let you stay as long as you like so don’t worry about deciding on anything yet. Let’s just worry about getting better.” She nodded slowly and let the two older girls take her through the town to a small house. A cleaned up Will answered and gladly let her in she gave one last wave before disappearing behind the door. “Ellie I don’t know what you did but that girl trusts the hell out of you,” Dina said turning back down the street.

      “Come on she’s just nervous still,” Ellie said following along.

      “Man you don’t pay attention to anything.” Dina chuckled kicking a rock down the street. “Especially to how bad you smell.”

      “Come on. I wasn’t even gone for a week.” Ellie said clamping on to Dina from behind.

      “Ahhhh, get off me.” Dina chuckled trying to break free. She turned looking up and her face dropped. “Dammit I forgot about that.” She groaned.

      “Forgot about what?” Ellie said letting go of her. Dina turned setting both her hands on top of Ellie’s head pushing down with a growl. “You’re really still mad about that? It’s been months.”

      “Fuck you and your stupid delayed growth spurt.”

      She kept forcing Ellie to slouch down which made Ellie chuckle even harder. “If I had control over that do you really think this is where I wanted to stop? Just about everyone is taller than me still.”

      “Yeah? And how do you think I feel?” Dina whined dropping her hands down.

      “Like you got the short end of the stick,” Ellie said biting her lip.

      Dina paused for a moment face devoid of all emotion. “You really just said that didn’t you?” She smacked her arm with a chuckle. “Asshole.” They wandered back to the clinic and Ellie helped clean up for the night. “Can I come over to your house for the night? Charlie’s been in and out a lot the last month and they get, gross...”

      “You did not have to say that.” Dina pressed her hands together mouthing a silent ‘please’. “Dee you know you can come whenever you want. Although my bed isn’t getting any bigger.”

      “Maybe you need to stop being so uptight about me stealing all the blankets. And get shorter.” She grinned shutting off the lights.

\---X---

      “No. Last time I tried showing you how to make one you ‘accidentally lit it and left it in the kitchen’,” Ellie’s voice rose into a mocking tone, “they legitimately thought something had caught fire and called the whole town to put it out.”

      Dina grinned smugly. “That’s just a testament to your work. Ellie, you’re just that good of an artist.”

      “I’m not teaching you anything fire or explosive related. I like my face how it is.” Ellie said absently flicking debris around with a long stick. “Let me re-phrase that. _Where_ it is.”

      “Come on, don’t be dramatic.” Dina sighed adjusting the strap of her bag. The short patrols were done once a day and could get pretty boring as you walked the same two-mile circle over and over again.

      Ellie took a deep breath preparing to refute who exactly the dramatic one was. The was a rustle and a pitched squeak as someone tripped. They both jerked to the defense before seeing a blonde figure trying to duck behind a tree. “Alright May. How long have you been out here?” There was a moment of silence before she shuffled out with her head down. “You know you're not supposed to be out this far.”

      “I know but,” She tried tucking her hair back behind her ear. A recent habit since it was getting long enough to be in the way but not long enough to stay put, “I can take care of myself.”

      “That’s not the point. Dina could have shot you.” Ellie nodded to the side knowing just how quickly she could draw her gun and hit a mark a hundred yards away. “And I thought you had lessons today.”

      “I don’t like reading.” May shifted back and forth. “The words keep moving.”

      Ellie bit her lip glancing to Dina who just shrugged. It wouldn’t be too big of a problem to run her back home but they only had to be out for a few more hours. “Well,” she sighed. “At least come up here, we can work on walking around without tripping. Just promise me you won’t skip anything else this week.”

      Her eyes immediately brightened and she rushed forward a few steps. “It’s Sunday.”

      “The hell is that supposed to mean?” Ellie said.

      “My god, she’s you.” Dina snorted earning an equally confused look. “It’s the last day of the week. She’s going to try to sneak off tomorrow too.”

      “Hey,” Ellie pointed at May starting to continue on the trail again. “Don’t you dare.” She threatened.

      They all continued on the semi-worn paths watching for any incoming infected or signs of strangers coming through. For the most part these patrols rarely saw anything more exciting than a deer. May tended to stay a few steps behind the two but moved so quietly they could almost forget she was there other than the occasional quip to as to their absent conversation. “Can I learn how to make a smoke bomb?” May asked hopping on a foot so her steps would match up with Ellie’s.

      “Sure,” Ellie replied without hesitation.

      “Hey!” Dina turned mouth open.

      Ellie threw her hands out about ready to smack the surprised look off Dina’s face. “You got me grounded for an entire week!”

\---X---

      The small room was packed for tonight’s movie. Someone had found a copy of _Inception_ and no one under the age of thirty had seen it before. Those who had were just as eagerly waiting. Ellie picked her way to a couch in the back corner where Dina was lounging and taking up the entire thing. “Move your ass,” Ellie said smacking her foot. Dina wiggled side to side. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

      “But it’s what you said.” Ellie could hear the smug grin.

      She took a deep breath preparing to whip her with a pillow. “Scoot over.”

      “But I’m comfffffy.” Dina sang. Ellie gave up and dropped down on top of Dina’s legs. She was met with a mild complaint but chose to ignore it. The room started to quiet down as the projectors glow popped into the screen.

      “Hope you're comfy now ‘cause I’m not moving till this is over.” May stuck her head in the door hurrying to get a spot before the lights went out. Ellie waved her over and she hopped across the mess of people on the floor. “What’s up?” Ellie greeted with a fist bump.

      May huffed tying her hair back into a short pony-tail. “I had to run dinner out to Will but looks like I managed to make it in time. Is this spot taken?” She pointed down ignoring the struggling Dina.

      “I won’t stop you.”

      May fell onto Dina’s back earning a muffled ‘oomph’. “This couch is a lot warmer then I remember,” May noted ignoring the fact that she was being swayed back and forth as Dina struggled to escape.

      “Keeps moving too,” Ellie said punching down at Dina’s butt.

      “Get off me,” the couch groaned.

      “Did you hear something?” May asked as the lights were shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie sitting in the corner with tears in her eyes: Now I have two friends.
> 
> I'm kinda debating whether or not to split the next (Final?) chapter. There are too many pros and cons and I have the decisiveness of a cat sitting by an open door. Maybe I'm too stubborn about chapters landing in a certain word count range. Hrrrngng.


	9. Falling apart (for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I realized that Dina/Ellie is still considered a rare pair. Does that make me some sort of black-market dealer? If so I should be getting paid way more.

      “Last time anyone attempted this shot three people were killed,” Ellie droned on. They were just a few weeks into the estimated three months it would take for Sarah to help one of the groups they had found in Idaho. Ellie was taking up her sole responsibility of making sure Dina didn’t die of complete boredom while managing the clinic.

      “Stop stalling. You know I’m going to make it.” Dina stretched into exaggerated waiting for Ellie to finish the narration. She tossed a fraying baseball between her hands.

      “Shut up, I’m not done yet,”  Ellie said still tying the plastic bucket down.  Dina waited for a second before chucking the baseball at a currently distracted Ellie. It struck the center off her chest and she jumped backwards swearing, “The fuck man?!”

      Dina sat with a proudly smug grin, “It slipped.”

      “Oh, sure, yeah,” Ellie muttered swinging her foot back and kicking the ball forcefully back. It bounced off the wall with a crack loud enough to make both of them cringe.

      “Jesus,” Dina hissed still relaxing back down, “Don’t break the place. “

      “It slipped?” Dina grabbed the ball again shaking her head. She would never hear the end of it if Sarah came back to holes in the walls. “Okay, now we’re set.” Ellie walked back dragging the chair back behind the door. “You ready?” She called out.

      “I was born ready.”

      “That’s kind of weird. How could you be born ready? I doubt you just popped out like, ‘I’m a baby! time to throw baseballs at a weird target made by the most wonderful person in the world.’”

      “Ellie just push the damn chair,” It came squealing down the hallway mid-sentence and Dina locked on to it throwing the ball. It landed in the bucket with a solid ‘thwump’ causing the top of the chair to spin. Dina cheered and Ellie peeked around the corner.

      “You made it?”

      “Did you actually think that was going to be hard? You owe me dessert Williams.” Dina sang through her victory shuffle.

      “Double or nothing?”

      “Nope.” Dina prowled closer with a smug look, “I know you’re a dirty little cheater with some trick,” The hall light shut off and the faint electric hum of the fan stopped. “Up your sleeve.” Dina finished slowly. “Was there any repairs scheduled for today?” Ellie shook her head with a frown. It was practically noon so there shouldn’t have been enough usage to blow out a fuse. They moved to the living room kneeling on the couch staring out the window. It was a few minutes before anyone else started to leave their houses looking for an answer as well.

      Ellie waited with her fingers tapping on the window sill. That lasted a whole two seconds before Dina grabbed her hand to stop the clicking. “Must not be anything important.” Ellie guessed turning back and watching as the ceiling fan slowly came to a stop.

      The radio on the counter crackled to life breaking the eerie silence. “..Uck. Dina we need you and anyone else now!” Dina shot up pulling the radio from its charger. “We’ve got people down, Tanners doing his best but it’s bad.”

      “What happened!?” She and Ellie were already grabbing the stocked backpacks near the door.

      “Big group of raiders. I think we got them all but might want to bring back-up.” There was distant and frantic mumbling in the back. “Shit.” He hissed. “We’re going to need blood.” Dina’s eyes widened and she ran to the back to find the extra materials for doing a transfusion.

      “I’ll grab horses. Start heading down the road.” Ellie shouted already slipping out the door.

      “Got it,” Dina shouted back.

      Ellie slammed the door behind her and began sprinting down the street nearly running into a few people. The call was on the main radio line so anyone in the watchtowers and quite a few others already knew. Parents were already gathering their children and pulling them inside as she tore down the street. “Need horses.” She panted skidding into the barn.

      “Yeah I heard,” Notch called out pulling up the pair he had already saddled; two extra guys were already standing by. “Where’s Dina?”

      “She’s coming. Paul and Jackson, get the gate open for us.” They nodded leading their mounts away. Ellie jumped on a black horse and pulled the other behind. Dina was about halfway up the street carrying an extra bag.

      “Is it just you?” Dina asked tossing her bags up to Ellie so she could get on her horse.

      “There’s two at the gate. I thought Kris would have been here by now.”

      “Kris went with Sarah, I more concerned that Tanners alone.” She clicked her younger urging her horse forward. They moved at a steady trot down the street heading towards the gate. Jackson nodded as they passed but as soon as they exited all the horses were kicked into a full gallop. Ellie ended up in the front and Dina was flanked by the other two. Running at full speed would still take fifteen minutes. Ellie hadn’t been around to hear who was in trouble but based on Dina’s stone gaze it had to be bad.

      “Gates are already open.” Dina directed as soon as the dam was in sight. “Go to the north side of the main generator. Paul stay outside and see what other help is needed first, Jackson make sure the horses don’t get in the way.” They tore into the gate and the courtyard was a disaster. Blackened circles scarring the ground and a small plume of smoke floated up from one of the side buildings. Two horses were dead lying in the middle of the yard. A few people sat holding bloodied rags against wounds on their arms and faces. Others were dragging bodies into separate piles. While they couldn’t see it now there was probably a growing pile of shoes and weapons they had pulled from the attackers.

      “Dina! Thank god!” A voice shouted as they stopped by the doorway jumping off the horses. “Follow me.”

      “Right behind you,” Ellie called out carrying the extra bags. They skirted around the heavy machinery fresh bullet holes marring the walls. Although none of the generators seemed damaged, the power outage must have been tripped somewhere else.

      “I don’t fucking know.” Tanners voice echoed with a panicked edge. They entered the room and multiple bodies were on the ground. Everyone in the room was covered in blood, there was no telling whose it was.

      “Tanner what’s happening?” Dina rushed in kneeling at his side and pulling off her bag.

      He went to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead before pressing back down on the holes in someone’s chest. “Most of our supplies were blown to hell. Maggie needs blood. Everyone else I’m just trying to keep alive.” Dina took hold of the cloth giving him time to pull materials.

      “I’ll get Mags,” Ellie shouted dropping the second supply bag by another fallen figure.

      Dina’s eyes shot up frantically. “Do you know-,”

      “Trust me Dibs. Just get to Alex.” Ellie rushed over pulling out the tubing from the transfusion kit as she dropped next to Maggie. “What’s the damage?” She asked.

      The girl holding down a completely blood-soaked shirt on her leg answered. “Something must have hit an artery she must have passed out a few minutes ago.” She pushed through a clenched jaw.

      “Have you blocked the artery?”

      “What?”

      “Heeey, you. Come here.” Ellie snapped forgetting names at the moment. “Press here. And I mean press hard. That will slow the bleeding faster than anything else. Do not hold it longer than four minutes. Do you hear me?” She glanced up to see Dina moving to Alex who was currently surrounded by the most people.

      “Yeah. Yeah got it.” He nodded pressing down on a spot a few inches below her groin.

      “What’s the blood type.”

      “We’re the same.” The guy volunteered with a gulp.

      “You sure?” He nodded. “It’s your lucky fucking day. You’ll just have to multi-task. Give me an arm.” He held out his free hand and Ellie pushed up his sleeve and splashed alcohol across the soft part of his forearm. “This is going to be a pretty heavy flow. If you start to feel woozy shout out. Got it?” Another nod and Ellie quickly found and slid the long needle into his vein. A few seconds and the line turned red as blood started to pool into the pouch in the middle. She slid the other needle in place and hung the pouch off the side of a generator. “How long have you been holding down?”

      “Just over a minute.” He chanted.

      “Alright. At four let go for a couple of seconds and check if the bleeding has slowed. If not press down again and start counting.” She turned to the other girl. “You keep holding down on that end. We need to make sure the bleeding has practically stopped before we can close it, Alright?”

      “Got it.” She nodded. “I know how to do that.”

      “Great.” Ellie hopped up moving on to the next person. As she passed Dina she looked down to see what could only be described as a mess. Alex was unconscious and a long deep gash crossed from his hip up to his ribs. Dina was calling steps as calmly as she could. Ellie set a hand on her shoulder bowing just close enough to be heard. “Mags should be stable. I’ll get the next one.”

      Dina had a slight shift of relief knowing at least one problem was solved for now. “Okay, Thank you. Brett I need you to make a cut right above,” she immediately continued on.

      Ellie moved on to the next person. Tye was probably the youngest someone could be to be allowed at the damn. His brown hair was unruly draping down across his face. “What do we have going on here?”

      He breathed heavily barely opening his eyes as she approached. “How come. I don’t get. a real doctor.” He smiled despite the awkward way he was cradling his arm and pressing on a long and deep cut.

      “We’re running a little short on those right now. But I promise I can’t make anything worse.” She couldn’t tell if he chuckled or was still just trying to breathe. “You doing okay?”

      “Asthma.” He huffed.

      “Well bless you.” Dina had switched to cursing in Hebrew. Not a great sign. “Looks like I’ll just have to hurry and stitch this up.” As she moved his hand he flinched making a pained hiss. “Damn.” She checked up his arm. “Looks like you’ve broken something.”

      “Wow. How could you. Tell?” More shouting behind. Ellie turned biting a lip. Tanner and Dina were both now hunched over Alex. Arms moving together in a flurry. The number of bloodied rags was multiplying behind them. Whatever was going wrong was well beyond her knowledge. She just had to trust they could handle it.

      “I’m going to close up that cut first then we’ll have to straighten out your arm. That’s going to suck.” He nodded pulling his eyes tight again. “Just keep breathing.” She backtracked to pull supplies from one of the discarded bags. She focused in on stitching together the tender skin trying to ignore the growing turmoil behind her. “22 stitches. Not too bad for a scar. I bet the ladies will love it.” She said as she finished up cutting the needle free.

      “If they don’t I just. Cover it up with a tattoo. Right?”

      Ellie half smiled. “Damn right.” Why couldn’t she remember the other girl’s name? She had helped design her own tattoo.

      Paul came in helping drag in another person. “We’ve got another bad one.” He shouted out. Dina looked up face dropping.

      “I’ve got it,” Ellie called running past her with one of the bags. All she could see was blood. The person Paul had dragged in was so dirty it was nearly impossible to find why he was unconscious. Ellie finally found the two bullet holes after cutting his entire shirt open. Hopefully closing them would be enough.

      “No no no no! Dammit to fuck!” Dina’s voice frantically rose.

      Tanners voice was quiet. “He’s gone.”

      Ellie's stomach dropped and the room suddenly seemed to run cold. She took a few more seconds to finish with what was in front of her. She turned to see Dina frantically cleaning her hands and dousing them in alcohol before running off to follow someone else. Her face completely blank. She bounced around with Tanner for a bit and everyone here seemed to be in the clear for now. Ellie rushed out searching for Dina and barely caught sight of her on one of the higher cat walks before being pulled to help clean out an arm that was filled with shrapnel.

      Before she knew it the sun had traveled through an entire quarter and Dina had vanished. Ellie found herself checking back inside still in shock from the abrupt silence. Tanner was emptily cleaning up all the discarded supplies. “Do you need anything?” Ellie asked.

      Tanner slowly shook his head. “I’ll finish up here.” Blood streaked his face and flecks were scattered through his short beard.

      Ellie nodded making her way back outside, and took her first deep breath knowing there wasn’t anything else they could do but wait. Dina was still missing. It took some time before Jackson flagged her down pointing towards a walkway that dropped by the water. Ellie made her way down the cement stairs walking to the end of the short path. Dina was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge leaning against the railing. She made no sign that she noticed Ellie’s approach. Then again the water rushing out from the damn was more than enough to cover the sound of footsteps and one’s own thoughts.

      “Everything alright?” Ellie asked lightly tapping Dina’s shoulder. She didn’t respond still staring out over the edge. Ellie frowned sitting next to her.

      “Apparently you know a lot more then you’ve let on.” Dina’s voice was soft as if she didn’t have enough energy to give the words. Her hands were hardly cleaned, as if she had just tried to wipe the blood off on her already soaked clothes.

      “I guess I picked up a few things in the military schools,” Ellie said putting a hand on Dina’s back absently drawing circles. The water was throwing a fine mist off, oddly comforting against the suns heat.

      Dina’s face twisted up again as her breath shook again. “He’s really gone.”

      “Dina you did everything you could. Even in a perfect setting he probably wouldn’t have made it.” Ellie tried to console.

      “I know. I know but,” She trailed off, “Sarah’s gone and I was supposed to be in charge. I’ve just never lost someone,” A heavier more strangled breath. “Who’s going to tell Katie?” Dina’s voice finally cracked. Ellie saw what was coming and pulled Dina close. She buried her head into Ellie’s shoulder as tears began burning down her cheeks. Dina’s hands shot around Ellie’s back twisting into her shirt. Ellie didn’t say anything as she held on to Dina as she trembled, each sob and shaky breath took a stab at Ellie’s own heart. The backpacks were too light as they made their way back.  The trip was silent and took much longer than normal.

********

      Ellie groaned starfishing on top of her sheets. Even with the window cracked it was uncomfortably warm. Hopefully the crickets aren’t bashful cause she was about to start stripping. Maybe it wasn’t just the heat that was keeping her awake. It had been a while since someone had died, let alone the handful that went down today. The whole town seemed to be holding its breath. She closed her eyes listening to the steady chirps and drones outside. A pair of footsteps was coming up; maybe Tommy did need a few more people on the night watch. Ellie was already halfway to the door when there was a soft knock. She swung it open ready for whatever task had come up.

      “Dina?” Ellie blinked surprised.

      “Oh uh, Maria let me in.” Dina swayed awkwardly her arms crossed. Her hair was down messily laying on her shoulders. “I was headed towards the window...”

      “No, no you’re fine.” Ellie stepped aside opening the door wider. “Come in.” Dina nodded walking in stiffer than usual as she kept staring at the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed folding over herself. Ellie slowly sat beside setting a hand on her back. “You doing okay?”

      “I uh,” Dina rubbed the back of her neck. “The house is too quiet with everyone gone. And the powers still out so I can’t play music or anything. Just can’t...” She trailed off with a pained breath.

      “I don’t think I’ve slept at all either.” Dina nodded as Ellie spoke. She looked so hurt and lost, Ellie just wanted to help ease whatever pain she could. “I think I’ve got something.” Ellie got up searching through a drawer before pulling out her Walkman and a little tape. She sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. “Get you sad little butt over here.” She said patting the space beside her. Dina obliged scooting up next to Ellie. Their hips hitting against each other in the limited space. “Have you really just been home alone?”

      “Yeah.” She whispered. “Everyone keeps trying to ask questions. It’s just been easier to, stay away.”

      Ellie nodded knowing just how wearing that could be, but also mentally kicked herself for not checking in sooner. “Well I’ve got something that will put you to sleep faster than Notch trying to read a bible.” Dina smiled weakly dropping her head as Ellie put the headphones in place. She hit play and let Dina adjust the volume. “There you go. Good old battery power.”

      Ellie scoot down trying to get comfortable and wrapped an arm across Dina’s shoulders. “That better?” Dina nodded into her shoulder. They sat together for a while. This tape was mostly instrumental with a few country songs shuffled in. A homemade tape Ellie had found a few months back. She could only hear the faint buzz escaping but she practically had the entire thing memorized.

      Dina shifted, turning to lay across Ellie’s chest arms wrapping around either side. “Thank you.” She muttered into her collar. Ellie nodded readjusting to the new spot.

      After some time the tape clicked to a stop. “Don’t worry I’ve got it.” Ellie soothed when Dina’s head popped up. It took a few seconds since Dina was crushing her but Ellie managed to flip the tape starting the second side. Dina fell back eyes blinking slowly. Ellie ended up slowly scratching up and down Dina’s back with one hand the other was resting in Dina’s hair. She wasn’t entirely sure when she had dozed off a but the tape had reached the end. Each of Dina’s breaths had a faint hum showing that she had finally fallen asleep. Ellie moved slowly not wanting to disturb her and took off the headphones setting them on the little bedside table. She tried to adjust how she was sitting but was met with a little head bob and grumble from Dina.

      Ellie’s heart fluttered watching as Dina nuzzled against her. Even when asleep she had opinions. “Fine. I won’t move you jerk.” She whispered but there was something else. Ellie could tell her face had gotten hot and it wasn’t just the summer heat. _“No, no, no. We are not going through this again.”_ She argued. Ellie could feel her heart thumping so hard she feared it might wake Dina up. She had defiantly been trying to shove those ideas down for a solid month. She loved Dina to death but not like that, okay, maybe a little like that, _“Noooo. Noo. No!”_ Ellie’s chest ached thinking about how badly she wanted to make sure Dina was always safe and happy and comfortable and, held really fucking close. _“FUUCK!”_ Her brain screeched realizing this battle had been lost well over a year ago. Ellie took a slow breath; she really was going to going to do this wasn’t she? It hurt so fucking much the last time, but she was already more than prepared for the worst outcome. She brushed back the hair that had fallen over Dina’s face hand shaking slightly. Maybe one day they could look at each other and lie about everything being okay and make all sorts of impossible promises. Ellie leaned down and gently kissed Dina’s cheek. Unable to stop herself she kissed her temple on the way back up. “I’ll make sure tomorrow’s better.” She assured.

**********

      “Dina come on,” Roger begged jogging to keep up as she stormed away. “It was my fault.”

      “What did I say about following me?” Dina continued not looking back. Her voice hard and more than pissed.

      He reached out to her shoulder. “Give him a chance we were just,” as soon as his hand landed she spun punching him square in the jaw. The force threw him back a foot.

      “I said don’t fucking follow me. Don’t touch me. And don’t you ever dare talk about anybody like that!” She shouted hands shooting around. Roger sat staring at the ground lips tucked in as he took the verbal storm. “Do you really think kissing girls and dick size is the only thing you need to be a man? Go sit in your shithole of a house and find something productive to do with yourself for once in your goddamn life!” Dina stared him down jaw set in a stone line. “Not so ready to talk now are you?” She seethed.

      “I’m sorry.” He whimpered still not looking up.

      “I don’t fucking care.” She snapped away barely catching a head snap back over the rail of the nearby watchtower. Dina closed her eyes letting out a short breath striding to the ladder. “Of course she’s back now.” She thought angrily pulling herself up and knocking on the trap door. “I know you saw that Ellie.”

      “Hey,” Ellie greeted pulling up the door as if nothing had happened. “You sure know how to make an entrance.”

      Dina shook her head closing the door and sitting in the corner of the tower. “How long have you been here?” She sighed suddenly tired.

      “I definitely saw you trying to kill Roger.”

      “Not that. You’ve been gone for what, three weeks?”

      “We got back two nights ago.” Ellie shrugged heading back to a nearly full plate of food.

      “Why didn’t you come over?” There was a long pause as Ellie just continued eating. Dina frowned trying to decide what that meant but was overcome with the all too fresh memory of what just happened. She fell on her back with covering her face. “Maybe I overreacted a little.”

      “Before or after punching?”

      “I think I broke up with Jesse. I’m not sure.” Dina groaned.

      “Again?” Ellie was already more than confused but knew it was usually best to just let Dina rant until she figured it out.

      “Goddammit. What did I do?” She continued hands dragging down her face. “They were talking shit about Will and Henry and I got pissed. It’s probably all Rogers fault but Jessie hangs out with him all the time.” Dina had rolled to her stomach and was rambling straight into the wooden floor. Her muffled groans were accompanied by the soft clatter of Ellie trying to finish her dinner. At one point Ellie picked up her walkie and called in a decent sized buck wandering just outside the fence. If a hunting party made it out fast enough she called dibs on the antlers. “But the fact he had no problem talking that way is kinda shitty. I don’t know. Usually he’s better than that. But other times I look at him and just want to lick his face off,”

      “You what?” Ellie blinked head rocking back.

      “Ahhhhhhg fuck. Maybe I should at least apologize to him. I think I might have been a little harsh? I don’t know.” Dina grumbled.

      “I’m still distracted by the face licking thing.”

      “You’ll understand when you’re older Ellie.”

      “Okay sure,” Ellie said slowly splitting her attention between Dina melting on the floor and actually keeping a lookout. “You know the last time I saw you I’m pretty sure you were just complaining about how bad his hair was getting.”

      “I still might go cut it off while he’s sleeping. Along with something else...” Dina mumbled face pulling into a dangerous glare.

      “Yeah that thing,” Ellie said pointing a fork for emphasis. “You do know that you don’t have to go out with everyone that asks right? You’re the first person any guy sees when they come to town. Who wouldn’t be attracted to the girl that’s actually nice and helps patch them up after months living in whatever hell they came from.”

      Dina’s head tilted enough to frown out at Ellie. “Easy to say when no one ever asks you out. At least you’re smart enough to avoid guys in the first place.”

      Ellie shook her head amused. “You’re mostly right,” Dina’s brow peeked up, “And no I’m not answering any questions.” She huffed falling back down. Ellie chuckled patting the platform becoming Dina over. She inch-wormed her way next to Ellie who set her hand on her back. “I’m pretty sure every guy here has a crush on you. You could pick literally anyone and they would probably say yes. And I know there’s plenty of things about Jess that have been pissing you off.” Dina sighed heavily relaxing into the circles being drawn between her shoulders. “Even if you die at forty there’s still plenty of time to figure things out.”

      “I still think I have to talk to him.” Dina groaned causing Ellie to slump putting a hand on her face.

      “Dibs.”

      They sat for a few moments comfortable with the silence, Dina still making the odd grumble as she thought to herself and Ellie still just trying to finish her dinner. Dina’s head popped up suddenly with a grin. “What about you?”

      “Hmm?” Ellie took another bite.

      Dina grinned shaking her brows up and down. “Do you want to kiss me?”

      Ellie took a sharp breath immediately chocking. “What?” She wheezed out before being taken over with a hacking cough. She shook her head wildly trying to drink and clear out whatever ever was trying to kill her.

      Dina’s eyes narrowed for a second. There wasn’t really a no there... “Why are you even eating up here? That’s a new level of antisocial coming from you.”

      “May brought it up since I was running late.” Ellie coughed again.

      So Ellie’s already talked to May? Another odd check on Dina’s mental list. “Running late for a watch? God Ellie, what else were you doing? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.” Better question yet what hasn’t she done in the last while. Volunteering for every patrol, going out to the damn for days in a row. On top of that Joel seemed to be cracking down on where she went. Jess had complained about that more than once. Oh god, Jesse. Maybe it was just something going on between her and Joel. It could also explain the times she had seen Ellie sneaking out of town alone... but she rarely cut Dina off for more than a few days. Her entire demeanor or had just been off for much longer than any typical funk.

      “I’ve been helping build the second greenhouse. That’s been taking up some time.” She shrugged but even that movement seemed a little too calculated, stiff even.

      “I guess that is on the far end of town.” Dina sighed not wanting to push the matter. If Ellie needed to talk about something she usually came over. Hopefully. Maybe? Dina just needed to know that everything was okay in Ellie world. Dina sat up with her legs crossed taking a moment to brush the dust off her chest. She breathed out deeply letting the air buzz through her lips. “Either way you're being a workaholic.” She took a drink from Ellie’s bottle surprised it was still fairly cool. Dina leaned over resting her head on Ellie’s shoulder. Even though they’d hardly seen each other in the last few weeks it was nice to finally be next to someone she could be completely open with. Even these few minutes seemed to melt through the stress that had been building up through the last weeks. Something in her thoughts clicked.  Dina bolted up. “Are you coming to the dance?”

      “I don’t know. Everyone always tries to get out of the night watch to go.”

      “Ellie you’ve skipped the last four that I know of. You’ve more than earned it.” Ellie took a breath and Dina was already sensing a decline. “I don’t want to be there alone and it will be awkward since I broke up with Jess.”

      “You’ve got plenty of friends to hang out with. I’ll make it to one eventually.”

      “Ellie,” Dina grabbed her arm staring up with her biggest puppy eyes. There was something there; she just couldn’t quite figure it out. Or maybe she just hadn’t been looking through the right lens before. “Please come to this one. Pleeeeaaase.” She rocked Ellie back and forth lightly causing a smile to break out. “Don’t party poooop.”She popped the last ‘p’.

      “Maybe, I’ll have to check with Tommy.”

      “Not good enough. If you don’t show up I won’t let you take Boo on any of your patrols.”

      Ellie’s face did the cute little confused scrunch. “What kind of threat is that? I’ll try to be there.” Dina continued to stare her down brows raised expectantly. “I will be there.”

      “If you back out again I will come after your ass. Last time I was alone at a party I ended up hungover in your bed. Do you want that to happen again? Because it was your fault.”

      “How is it my fault if I wasn’t there?”

      “Exactly. Although Maria does make excellent tea.” Dina grinned emphasizing each word with a poke. “How long are you supposed to be up here?”

      “Till midnight.”

      Dina groaned lightly as she wrapped around Ellie in a quick hug. She did that awkward thing where she just froze into a stiff board “Fine. At least stop by on your way home. I’m going to go set Jessie’s house on fire now.” She said giving Ellie a final squeeze before standing up. “You better show up,” She pointed with a glare. “Or I will shoot you.”

      “God Dina, I will. I promise I will be there.” Ellie waved her off and was met with another stern point. Dina worked her way back down glad there was no sign of Roger, Jessie, and anyone else from that group. A week should be plenty of time to think about what was going on. And maybe Ellie was right, it was about time she stopped letting the boys decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found Ellie's little conversation with Jesse to be so interesting. Like what were the events that led her to believe Dina would be going back to him? I thought this lil' option was a funny way to validate her response. Writing Ellie 'Gay Panic' Williams is so fun. How is it that someone who can rip a mans head off freaks when the feels start creeping up.
> 
> Well kids, that's all I've got for now. I'm working on another longer story that's maaaybe 70% done as far as writing goes. (Its already at 30K It might finish close to 50.) I'll probably start posting that in about a month and might also think of some random one-shots to put up in between.
> 
> In the meantime enjoy. If you have any requests, qwastions or comments don't be afraid. I'm more scared than you are.   
> Feel free to annoy me at just-mango.tumblr.com. I have so much free time now, it's kinda ridiculous.


End file.
